Lágrimas de Cristal
by x-Malfoy-x
Summary: Lo tenía presente, Naruto al ser su hijo ocupaba el cien por cien de su vida. Y era lógico, sobretodo ahora que necesitaba de su ayuda más que nunca. Aun así se sentía celoso. MinaSasu
1. La decisión más difícil

Sasuke se encontraba en la casa de los Uzumaki, más concretamente en la sala de estar. En el sofá morado Minato con la cabeza agachada, apoyando sus manos en su sien. El moreno le miraba desde la esquina de la ventana.

-No sé que hacer...En serio que no lo sé. Esto me supera -Las palabras del mayor salían desgarradas.

Sasuke no pudo más que dar un pequeño suspiro a la vez que apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Le dolía horrores verlo así. No soportaba tenerle en frente y reprimir sus ganas de abrazarle, de decir que todo iba a estar bien, que todo se arreglaría...Pero sabía que no debía, que no era su deber inmiscuirse en ese asunto.

-¿Sabes que he encontrado hoy en un bolsillo de su pantalón? -Alzó su mirada encontrándose de lleno con la oscura de Sasuke. Este callo hasta que Minato lanzándose de valor continuo -Esto...-Saco una pequeña bolsita de plástico en la que había una especie de polvo transparente.

-¿Cristal? -El moreno no pudo disimular su sorpresa -¿Desde cuando Naruto toma esa mierda? -

-Como he sido tan tonto como para no darme cuenta...¡Joder! ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo! Jamás imagine que él...-Una lágrima amarga se escurrió por su mejilla derecha -Soy un desastre...Una vergüenza de padre...

-Ni que tú tuvieras la culpa de que a ese imbécil le guste drogarse -Sasuke no pudo evitar alzar la voz recriminando su comportamiento.

Por un momento quiso avanzar hacia él, pero al instante se arrepintió retrocediendo. No era el momento. No, nunca lo era. Estaba intentando en vano alejarse de esa persona. Esa que no hacía más que desmoronarle por dentro y por fuera.

-Sasuke tienes que ayudarme. Tienes que hacerlo...-Dijo en un intento de súplica desesperada.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada...-Volvió a fijar la vista en la ventana. No aguantaba tener que lidiar con su cara y si lo hacía no podría negarse a cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

-Por favor...-Se levantó y con paso lento fue hasta donde estaba Sasuke posicionándose detrás de él -Sabes que solo confió en ti... No voy a permitir que mi hijo se destruya...No mientras yo este con vida.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Ni siquiera nos llevamos bien! -Exclamó a la defensiva. La cercana presencia de Minato le ponía nervioso. Era algo difícil de controlar.

-Vais a la misma Universidad. Mira con quien se junta, trata de averiguar algo. Te lo pido...-Sasuke sabía que era algo demasiado delicado como para pasarlo de largo. Por otro lado no quería meterse en esos líos, ya tenía bastante con lo suyo.

-¡Así estaríamos violando su privacidad! -

-¿¡Te crees qué me importa! ¡No quiero perderle! Dios Sasuke no me puedo creer que dudes en algo tan serio -Se estaba exasperando -Creía que podría contar contigo pero ya veo que me equivoque...-

Desilusionado apretó su mano sin llegar a colocarla encima del hombro del más bajo. En ese instante Sasuke reaccionó volteando hacía él.

-Está bien. Lo haré. Haré todo lo que pueda -Minato mostró una leve sonrisa fingida.

-Gracias... -

-No te prometo nada. Naruto es muy reservado y como se enteré que le estoy espiando...-Una suave caricia le hizo callar de inmediato.

El rubio había depositado su mano en su mejilla en un breve toque. La piel de Sasuke estaba fría. Sus músculos se tensaron ante el roce.

-No va a pasar nada. Te lo prometo -Alegó tranquilizando al moreno -Te estoy infinitamente agradecido por todo Sasuke. No se que haría sin ti.

Ante esas palabras todo su ser vibró. Minato era increíble. Siempre había poseído esa fuerza y a la vez esa tremenda ternura capaz de conmover a cualquiera.

-Tengo que irme -Anunció alejándose del cuerpo del mayor que todavía seguía parado enfrente suyo . Cogió una pequeña mochila que traía y se la echo a la espalda -Adiós.

-¡Sasuke! -

El aludido le miró antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Te veo mañana? -Una pequeña cabezada en asentimiento basto en afirmación.

Antaño Sasuke y Naruto habían sido inseparables. Compartieron juntos años en el colegio, después en el instituto. Pero al llegar al último curso de repente cambió. Empezó a juntarse con bandas peligrosas y grupos que no hacían otra cosa que actuar de forma violenta. Naruto que había sido un niño amigable y tierno ahora se mostraba agresivo y rebelde.

Dejaron de hablarse por culpa de una estúpida pelea en donde Sasuke le sacó en cara lo patético que se veía. Nunca lo supo con certeza y por eso no quiso comunicárselo a su padre Minato, pero él ya se olía que pudiera estar metido en asuntos de drogas. No necesitaba pruebas, porque el propio Naruto no tenía reparos en evidenciar sus estados de embriaguez. Nada bueno saldría de eso.

Sasuke respiró profundo al recordar todo aquello. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que mutara de esa manera? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Por mucho que lo meditaba no encontraba ninguna respuesta lo suficiente convincente.

De camino a su casa se puso a lloviznar, pero poco lo importo. Estaba tan absorto en su cabeza llena de dudas, de confusiones, que todo lo demás quedaba en segundo plano.

Al pasar por el parque una voz conocida le devolvió a la realidad. Naruto estaba como de costumbre bebiendo con un par de chicos más en los bancos más alejados. Estaban riendo como posesos. Una mueca de tristeza y melancolía inundo el rostro de Sasuke. Solo de pensar en como estaría ahora mismo Minato. Y Naruto estaba allí sin más. Seguramente y hoy también se había saltado todas las clases. Clases que su padre tenía que pagar aunque no asistiera. Mordió su labio inferior de rabia.

-Puto gilipollas...Como le sigas jodiendo más te las verás conmigo...-Dijo para si mismo.

Al llegar a su residencia personal estaba completamente empapado. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y no se oía ni un alma en pena dentro. Sus padres al estar de viaje de negocios no volverían hasta dentro de un mes y Itachi como de costumbre llegaría a las tantas alegando que tenia una reunión o algún que otro cuento chino. Él sabia perfectamente que estaba con su novio.

¿Por qué le tenía tan poca confianza? No era ingenuo ni mucho menos. Al principio se hizo el tonto pero a medida que pasaban los días no tuvo otra que decírselo a la cara. Itachi tan solo sonrió y con su siempre semblante elegante le dijo que no comentara nada a papá y mamá. Pf, ni que fuera un chivato. Mientras no tuviera que soportar sus gemidos en casa lo demás le importaba bien poco.

Había acertado de lleno. Itachi no regresó hasta las doce y pico de la noche. Sasuke ya se había duchado y había preparado la cena, dejando un poco para él en la nevera. Ahora estaba tumbado en el sofá despierto, incapaz de dormir.

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hace falta que me esperes despierto? -

-Olvidame, hoy no estoy de humor -Dijo ignorando el tono de Itachi, quien solo pretendía picarle.

-¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto acercándose a su lado -Hermanito...-

-Naruto se droga -Exclamó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. La expresión de Itachi ni se inmutó.

-Vaya...¡Qué novedad! -Ironizó.

Al ver la cara afligida de Sasuke supo de inmediato que eso no era todo.

-¿No estás así por él cierto? -Sobo sus cabellos revolviendolos -Sasuke negó.

-Es Minato...-Se incorporo dejando sitio para que Itachi se sentará.

-Como Naruto se enteré te mata, lo sabes ¿No es así? -Sasuke se alteró al oír lo evidente.

-¡Me la suda! Que rece para que me contenga, que como vuelva a verlo bebido le rompo la cara -Chasqueo su lengua y apretó sus nudillos -Tsk...Me da asco.

-¡Eh! Así no vas a conseguir nada. ¿Qué tal esta Minato? -

-¿Como quieres que esté? -La impotencia que sentía podía con él mismo. Ya ni lograba controlarse. Su máscara de indiferencia se rompía mostrando al verdadero Sasuke.

-Entiendo. Dale recuerdos de mi parte la próxima vez que le veas -Se levantó no sin antes dar un suave beso en la frente de su hermano -Voy a ducharme, estoy agotado.

-Buenas noches -

-No te quedes ahí rallado ¿Me oyes? Vete a dormir -Le exigió sabiendo de sobras que ahora más que nunca Sasuke necesitaría de su apoyo. Y él no se lo negaría.

-Que sí.

La silueta de Itachi se perdió por las escaleras del piso de arriba. Poco después y cansado de tanto dar vueltas a su cabeza Sasuke se quedo dormido en el mismo sofá.

Al día siguiente fue Itachi quien dejó el desayuno preparado. Pocas veces solía hacerlo pero prefirió dejar a Sasuke descansar un poco más. Lo necesitaba.

-¡Hey! Despierta -Sasuke entreabrió los ojos somnoliento -Te dejado la comida en la mesa. Yo ya me voy.

Se percató que estaba arropado con una manta. Itachi seguramente se la habría puesto al verle dormir descubierto.

Sin muchas ganas se levantó y haciendo su típica rutina matinal, se ducho, desayuno y se lavó los dientes preparándose para ir a la Uni.

Toda la mañana en general pasó sin ninguna novedad. Era un día más, un día gris y nublado, triste como lo seguía estando él. Solo deseaba terminar de una vez las clases para ir a casa de Minato. Por mucho que intentaba tranquilizarse le preocupaba que ahora que había descubierto en que líos estaba metido Naruto hiciera alguna tontería.

Al terminar se fue corriendo hacia la salida. No había visto a Naruto en todo el día. Durante el descanso preguntó pero nadie supo decirle nada en concreto. Ya casi nunca le veían por allí.

-¡Sasuke! -El rubio le abrió la puerta y le recibió con esa sonrisa contagiosa que solo los Uzumakis poseían -¡Pasa! -

Ya se había vuelto una rutina ir a visitarlo cada vez al acabar las clases. Lo necesitaba. Aunque no hablaran de nada en concreto o la mayoría de las veces solo lo hiciera Minato comunicándole cosas de Naruto. Daba igual de que fuera, el solo echo de tenerlo cerca le bastaba.

El mayor siempre se lo había agradecido, a él también le hacia falta una buena compañía. Se sentía tan solo. Kushina, su mujer, había fallecido poco después de nacer Naruto y él tuvo que encargarse del pequeño convirtiéndose en su padre y madre al mismo tiempo. Fue muy duro pero al final creyó haberlo echo bien. Naruto se había convertido en un adolescente fuerte e inteligente...Pero una vez más la vida le jugo una mala pasada. Ahora no se veía capaz de llevar toda esa situación por si mismo.

-¿Como a ido? -Sasuke sabía perfectamente que se refería y eso aunque no quisiera le molestaba.

Lo tenía presente, Naruto al ser su hijo ocupaba el cien por cien de su vida. Y era lógico, sobretodo ahora que necesitaba de su ayuda más que nunca. Aun así se sentía celoso. Minato era amable, cariñoso y todos los calificativos positivos que pudiera imaginarse alguien, pero a veces llegaba a odiarle. Le odiaba por hacerle sentir ese tipo de sentimientos posesivos. Porque ardía por dentro al saber que toda su mente la ocupaba Naruto.

¿Y qué pasaba con él? ¿Acaso no importaba? ¿No podía ni preguntarle nunca que tal iban sus clases? ¿Si estaba bien?

-Normal -Contestó de mala gana -Lo de siempre.

-¿Qué es lo de siempre? -Minato se mostró irritable -¿Has descubierto algo?

-Nada...Le vi ayer con unos amigos en el parque, parecían divertirse -Se encogió de hombros exasperando aun más al mayor.

-¿Y ya está? -Sasuke le miró esta vez desafiante y molesto.

-Si, y ya está. Te dije que sería muy difícil averiguar algo de esa forma. Si quieres saber porque se droga ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú directamente? Que por algo eres su padre -Gritó arrepintiéndose luego de lo dicho. Le había salido sin más pero quizás había sido demasiado duro al echarle en cara aquello.

-¡Lo haría si pudiera! -Bramó descolocando por completo a Sasuke -Pero...-Empezó a sollozar aguantando como podía sus tremendas ganas de echarse a llorar -Ya ni por casa aparece...A veces me despierto en la madrugada y apenas le veo. Se encierra en su habitación y no sale para nada. Hace semanas que no me dirige la palabra.

-Lo siento...No debí decir eso...-Se disculpó incapaz de mirarle a los ojos -Será mejor que me vaya.

Minato se seco como pudo un par de lágrimas y se interpuso en su camino.

-No te vayas. Perdoname a mi. Últimamente no hago más que alterarme por nada...No es culpa tuya...-Fue entonces cuando Sasuke se fijo en su semblante, levemente pálido y con visibles ojeras -¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Un té? -

-Un café gracias -Tomo asiento en el sillón mientras Minato se dirigía hacía la cocina.

Se oyó un portazo en la puerta principal. De inmediato el causante de ese alboroto apareció pillando a Sasuke por sorpresa. Era Naruto quien acaba de aparecer. Con despreocupación tiró su mochila a un lado y se dirigió a Sasuke.

-¿Tú otra vez por aquí? Cualquier diría que no tienes casa -Se burló con una sonrisa en la cara.

-La tengo, pero prefiero la tuya -Si lo que pretendía era molestarle, no iba a permitirle que lo hiciera sin más. Además tenía muchas cuentas pendientes con él -A lo mejor me quedo a vivir aquí.

La expresión de Naruto se transformó en una de visible mosqueo.

-¿Qué has dicho? -

-Que me quedo ¿Te importa? -Volvió a picarle, incitándole. Sabía que Naruto no tardaría en ceder.

-Jodido bastardo...-Gruño -Aquí no pintas nada, así que largo.

-Largate tú imbécil -Naruto se lanzó sobre el dándole un puñetazo en toda la cara. Sasuke reaccionó a tiempo para luego poder zafarse de sus patadas. Naruto pegaba duro.

Cuando estaba por devolverle el golpe, Minato apareció cogiendo a Naruto por el brazo.

-¡¿Qué coño haces? ¡¿Te has vuelto loco? -Lo inmovilizó estrechándole la muñeca con dureza.

-¡Suéltame! Este idiota...-Miro con odio a Sasuke -¡Quiero que se largué! -

Estaba realmente histérico. Sasuke pensó que lo más seguro estaría colocado, ya que no era normal verlo en ese estado y lanzarse a hostias por esa tontería. Parecía un salvaje. Nada tenía que ver con el Naruto de antes.

-No se va a ir a ninguna parte -Dijo Minato autoritario sin soltarle -Esto se tiene que acabar ¿Me oyes? Se va a acabar. Estoy harto de que estés por ahí de juerga y no regreses hasta las tantas borracho. Que te saltes las clases y que ya no me hables ¿Qué te pasa? Si hay algo que te preocupa podemos hablarlo...-Esto último lo dijo en apenas un susurro. Advertía que Naruto no tendría ninguna intención de hablar de sus problemas pero debía intentarlo. Tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos.

Naruto se echo a reír a carcajada limpia, desconcertandole.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mi? ¡Que gracioso! Ni te molestes, sé cuidarme solo y paso de que me controles. Ya soy mayorcito para saber lo que hago.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y también eres mayorcito para drogarte? -No tenía intención de soltárselo de esa manera. Había pensado hacerlo cuando estuvieran los dos solos y tranquilos pero no todo había salido según lo previsto.

-¿Qué? -Minato soltó a Naruto y este le miro confuso -¿Has estado husmeando en mis cosas? ¡Como te atreves! -Su tono volvió a ponerse agresivo.

-¡Soy tu padre! ¡Tengo todo el derecho! -Naruto se echo a correr hacia las habitaciones y Minato fue detrás de él sin pesarlo.

Sasuke se quedo parado sobándose allí donde antes Naruto le había golpeado. En ese momento se sintió más que nunca fuera de lugar. Sentía que a pesar de tener mucho que ver con esa familia jamás tendría un lugar en ella.

Escuchaba gritar a Naruto y a Minato. La discusión entre chillidos y berrinches se alargo hasta que vio aparecer otra vez a Naruto. Le tiró a la cara una fotografía medio arrugada que cayo al suelo.

-Ojala te pudras -Pronunció con rencor sin dejar de mirarle -¡Ojala os pudráis todos! -Le dedico una última mirada cargada de rabia antes de salir disparado hacía la calle.

Sasuke se agacho cogiendo la foto y lo que vio en ella le aturdió completamente. Era él. ¿Como es que Naruto la tenía? Minato no tardó en aparecer. Se acercó hasta el moreno y robandosela de las manos le dirigió una media sonrisa.

-Sales muy guapo -Sasuke se avergonzó de inmediato al oír tal piropo de la boca del mayor -En serio...-Minato rió al descubrir como le ruborizaban tales palabras al moreno.

Sasuke era el típico chico al que no le gustaba mostrar abiertamente sus emociones. Siempre solía mostrarse serio y firme. Casi nunca nadie lograba sacarle una sonrisa y mucho menos un rubor por eso el que ahora se ruborizara era algo tan especial para Minato como encantador.

-Me encanta verte así...-Susurro sin reparar mucho en sus palabras.

Sasuke en ese momento desbordado y sumamente cohibido decidió pararle los pies.

-Deja de bromear. Naruto se a puesto echo una fiera.

-Ya imagine que esa sería su reacción -Concluyo apenado.

-Dale tiempo. Mira tampoco era el lugar, ni el momento. Se habrá sentido desplazado cuando le dicho que quería quedarme -Minato le interrumpió sorprendido.

-¿Le has dicho eso? -

-Si bueno, en broma pero él se lo a creído y después a empezado a decir que me largará y...-

-No importa. Esta bien -Sasuke suspiró aun algo intranquilo.

-Si yo estoy aquí no vas a poder arreglar las cosas con él, por eso es mejor que no venga en un tiempo.

-¿Pero que dices? ¡Esa no es la solución! -Alegó decidido a no dejar que Sasuke desapareciera de su vida.

Ya no era una simple compañía lo que le brindaba. Era la seguridad, la tranquilidad, el no saberse solo...Él poder disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos alegres que creía no volvería a vivir.

-Puede que no, pero si sigo visitándote las cosas se pondrán peor. Es lo mejor -Afirmó anteponiendo la realidad a sus deseos.

-¿Lo mejor para quién? -Inquirió llamando la atención del ojinegro -¿Para ti? ¿Para mi? ¿Para Naruto? -Separó la pequeña distancia que se interponía entre ellos y abrazó a Sasuke en un impulso desesperado -Sin ti...No seré capaz de soportarlo...-

Esas palabras se clavaron como cuchillos afilados en Sasuke, quebrando la poca cordura que le quedaba. Lo tenía tan cerca. Sentía su dulce fragancia impregnarse en la suya propia. Su aliento salir por sus labios entreabiertos, como si quisieran provocarle...Estaba a punto de volverse loco.

-Lo serás...-Murmuro haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no sucumbir ante él -Eres fuerte...

-Sasuke yo...Yo no...No te alejes ¿Está bien? -No sabía muy bien como responder a lo que apenas empezaba a sentir pero lo que si sabia era que no permitiría que ese chico se esfumara de su vida sin más.

-No lo hagas más difícil -Susurro incapaz de aguantar más el contacto.

Se separó dejando a un Minato afligido. Él tampoco quería dejar de verle y mucho menos ahora que se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba, pero sabía que a pesar de todo y de lo que le dijera el mayor, siempre estaría por detrás de Naruto.

-Nos vemos -Pronunció evitando volver a mirarle. En ese caso, Minato no le detuvo, se mantuvo de pie hasta que Sasuke desapareció por la puerta dejandole a solas.

Esa noche ninguno imagino lo larga que sería para ambos. Sasuke al llegar a casa ni siquiera ceno. Se tiro en la cama abatido. No podía dejar se pensar en él. En que quizás pasarán meses antes de volver a verle ya que no tenía intención de volver.

Itachi interrumpió llamando a la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? -La habitación estaba a oscuras, tuvo que hacer alago de su gran vista para no tropezarse con nada a su camino. Cuando llego a los pies de la cama se arrodillo frente a Sasuke dedicándole una amable sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien? -Sasuke simplemente se mantuvo callado mientras que dejaba que Itachi le acariciara el cabello. Le hacía sentirse protegido ese tipo de gestos por parte de su hermano -¿Qué tal el día? -Y querido más que nunca, ya que Itachi era el único que parecía preocuparse por él, después de todo.

-Mal...-Murmuro sin pizca de emoción -Fatal...A sido el peor día de mi vida.

-Ya veo...Te han dejado la cara echa un mapa. ¿Qué a pasado? -

-Dejaré de ver a Minato -Lo dijo directamente. Con Itachi no había necesidad de ir con rodeos, era demasiado astuto y siempre acababa por darse cuenta de cualquier mentira o excusa que trataras de colarle.

-Joder Sasuke. No te entiendo -Le recriminó.

-Vale, soy estúpido lo sé. Ni yo me entiendo.

Itachi se levantó y de un salto se tumbó al lado de Sasuke. La cama era lo bastante grande como para que pudieran estar los dos.

-¿Hasta que punto te importa? -No era nuevo para él el gran cariño que le tenía al padre de Naruto, desde ya tiempo atrás había notado que no era una simple amistad lo que le obligaba a ir a verle cada día.

-Le quiero -Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa confesión. El mayor se quedo mudo de la impresión. Que Sasuke dijera algo como aquello. Juraría que nunca había escuchado salir por sus labios nada parecido.

Una lágrima se paseo por entre la piel nívea del moreno, la cual no tardo en apartar con firmeza.

-Pero da igual lo que yo sienta...-

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? ¿Vas a interponer tu felicidad por todo ese asunto con Naruto? -

-Esa la única manera -Dijo resignado -Si él es feliz a mi ya me esta bien. Le olvidaré y punto.

Itachi abrazó a Sasuke contra su pecho, este último le correspondió aunque no le gustará demostrar su debilidad. Pero si solo era por esa noche estaba bien. Solo esa noche dejaría que su hermano le consolara y que apaciguara un poco su sufrimiento. A la mañana siguiente tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo con la realidad. Estaba dispuesto a olvidarle. A empezar de nuevo, como si Minato ya no existiera.

En otra casa, no muy lejos de la suya estaba el dueño de sus pensamientos en su habitación, reprochándose su actitud, maldiciéndose interiormente por haber dejado ir a Sasuke. Reparo en la fotografía que aun seguía en sus manos, mirándola sin apartar su vista de ella.

-Sasuke...-


	2. Cena inesperada

La mañana se alzó esplendida, completamente soleada, dando paso a un nuevo día.

Cuando Itachi bajo a desayunar, Sasuke ya se había despertado, había preparado el desayuno y estaba listo para irse.

— ¡Que madrugador! —Cogió una tostada recién hecha y se la llevo a la boca —Mmmm está delicioso hermanito.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado de forma prepotente.

— ¿Qué te creías? Hoy empieza mi nueva vida —Cogió su mochila y salió de la cocina todavía con la sonrisa en sus labios.

Itachi dudo en que su hermano pudiera hacer como si nada después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, aun así decidió no echarle más leña al fuego. Aunque fuera fingido prefería ver a Sasuke con alegría a verle llorar.

—Mierda...-Espetó manoseándose la mejilla —Ahora empezaba a dolerle otra vez el golpe -Maldito Naruto...

De camino a clase, Suigetsu un compañero suyo, fue hacia él cogiéndole con algo de brusquedad por la mano.

— ¡Ven conmigo! —Exclamó sin dejar tiempo a que Sasuke se quejara.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?

Suigetsu le hizo un gesto de silencio.

—Shhh. Solo mira —El moreno fijo la vista a través de la verja que les separada del otro lado. Allí solo podían entrar los más mayores. Era una zona prohibida para ellos que todavía cursaban el primer curso. Pero estaban lo suficiente alejados de la puerta principal como para no levantar sospechas —Ayer me preguntaste por él. Pensé que te interesaría ver lo que hacía.

Sasuke se quedo estático y sin habla. Suigetsu no apartaba su vista de dos chavales que apasionados no dejaban de besarse. Uno ya se había quitado la camiseta y el otro no paraba de manosear sin pudor sus bien formados abdominales.

—Es Naruto...

—Hahaha Sí. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Ahora parece que le van más los tíos.

— ¿Quién es el otro? No le conozco.

—Es Pain. Va a un curso superior —Explico como si le divirtiera todo aquello.

—Vaya un perdedor —Murmuro logrando que Suigetsu soltará una carcajada —Vamos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

—¿Eh? Yo que quería ver como terminaba...—Sasuke negó bufando por lo bajo.

Ya era la hora de ir a clase, pero Sasuke decidió pasar de ellas.

— ¿No vas a entrar?

—No, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

— ¿Te acompaño? —Pregunto el peliplata alzando una ceja interesado por lo que Sasuke se traía entre manos.

—Como quieras, pero no estorbes.

— ¡¿Estorbar? ¡Pero que dices! —Pronunció fingiendo haberse sentido ofendido.

Estuvieron varios minutos sin hablarse hasta que Suigetsu harto del silencio de Sasuke lo rompió.

— ¿Se puede saber donde vamos?

—Ya lo verás.

—Eh ¿Y quién te hizo eso? -Le señalo la marca azulada que traía en la cara.

—Naruto.

— ¿Naruto? Dios...Vaya un bestia. Aunque hay que admitir que tiene huevos. Se a vuelto el más popular de entre todos los cursos. Incluso los del superior hablan de él y por lo visto le desean...Te esta haciendo sombra Uchiha —Sasuke ni se inmuto ante lo dicho.

—Eso me importa una mierda —Afirmó parándose enfrente de la entrada del curso mayor.

— ¿No me digas que piensas saltar? Hostia si nos pillan merodeando por aquí nos expulsan tío.

—Ya te dije que no estorbaras. Si quieres irte, vete.

— ¿Y perderme la acción? Ni de coña —Siguió a Sasuke quien había empezado a escalar por la rejilla que había a unos metros de la entrada principal.

—Sería más fácil si subimos por la barrera ¿No?

—Y que nos vea el primero que pase –Ironizó —¡Sube de una vez!

— ¡Esperaaa!

Cuando por fin Suigetsu puso los pies en el suelo suspiro aliviado. Nunca pensó que atravesar al otro lado resultara tan difícil. Sin duda se habían tomado muy en serio lo de que no querían que otros menores entraran en esa zona. Eso no hizo más que excitarle por dentro.

—Sasuke ¿Vamos a ir a donde esta Naruto?

—Es obvio —Suigetsu simplemente se encogió de hombros avanzando más deprisa hasta ponerse al lado del moreno.

— ¿Vas a pegarle? Porque si es así me largo, no quiero que me deje la cara como a ti –Termino riendo por lo bajo.

—Eres un gallina. No vamos a pegar a nadie, a menos que él empiece…—Se oyeron unos pasos a lo lejos y Sasuke inmediatamente reaccionó cogiendo a Suigetsu por la manga tirando de él hasta esconderse detrás de una esquina.

— ¡Oye….! –Replicó.

—Shhh! He oído alguien —Suigetsu se calló. Un chico de melena dorada atravesó el pasillo, saliendo hasta dar al patio.

—Ufff…Por que poco —Susurro poco después de que se alejará —Ese es Deidara.

Sasuke le miro extrañado.

— ¿Qué pasa que conoces a todos los de aquí?

—No. Solo a los que están buenos —Se cachondeo —Al final no a sido mala idea acompañarte. Aquí hay cada hombre…

—Te recuerdo que no hemos venido para esto —Sasuke se incorporo y echando un vistazo a que nadie estuviera cerca corrió hasta entrar en el edificio.

Se dirigieron con cuidado por entre los desiertos pasillos. A esas horas casi nadie transitaba por allí. Pero no por eso podían bajar la guardia.

—Mierda…

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? –Sasuke dirigió su vista hacia atrás en donde Suigetsu le seguía de cerca.

—Están ahí.

Al otro lado del pasillo de la primera planta, se encontraba un chico alto, de cabellos anaranjados con varios piercings estrechando a Naruto en una de las taquillas. Tenía ambas manos del rubio aprisionadas encima de su cabeza mientras hacía presión pegando su propio cuerpo al de él. Los besos de ambos no paraban. Parecía que les daba igual si algún profesor les pillaba morreandose en plena hora escolar.

—Dios como le come la boca…Se lo va a follar allí mismo…—Las palabras de Suigetsu no hicieron más que provocar que la paciencia de Sasuke se esfumara en un segundo.

—Vosotros dos —Ninguno se percató de que estaban siendo observados hasta que el azabache se acerco más y volvió a hablar esta vez muy cerca de ellos — ¿Ahora te pone liarte con chicos mayores? –Preguntó burlón.

Pain aflojo el agarre y miró hacía donde venían esas palabras. La expresión de Naruto al verle fue de completa sorpresa.

— ¿Y tú que quieres mocoso? –Sasuke le ignoró prestando toda su atención al rubio quien seguía aun con los labios enrojecidos.

—Vete Sasuke —El tono de Naruto sonó sereno desconcertando al moreno.

— ¿Le conoces? —Preguntó Pain. El rubio asistió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? No es asunto tuyo…-Murmuro colocando con una manos el flequillo rubio que caía desordenado sobre su frente.

Pain se retiro reparando en la presencia del peliplata quien le envió una mirada cargada de deseo.

— ¿Qué miras pequeño? ¿Tú también quieres marcha? —Dijo el del piercings apoyando una mano por encima del hombro de Suigetsu hasta hacerle chocar contra la pared —¿Qué me dices?

Suigetsu desvió sus orbes hasta Sasuke como si necesitara su aprobación, pero el parecía estar demasiado ocupado con Naruto por lo que decidió negarse, moviendo levemente la cabeza algo avergonzado.

—Si te lo piensas mejor, ya sabes dónde encontrarme –Dejo las palabras al aire mientras dejaba libre a su oponente para después dirigirle un guiño e irse.

—Me preocupo por ti, eso es todo –Concluyo Sasuke volviendo a retomar la conversación.

—No eres mi padre.

—Ni siquiera a él le haces caso —Naruto se tensó —¿No tienes bastante con esa mierda que te metes que aun quieres joderle más?

—Pasa de mí ¿Quieres? —Le empujo haciendo que el moreno retrocediera —¿Te lo repito? ¡No es asunto tuyo!

—Sí, sí lo es —Esta vez fue Sasuke quien hizo ademan de su fuerza empotrándole con dureza otra vez hacia las taquillas –Éramos amigos —Pronunció con rabia —¿O es que ya no te acuerdas?

Naruto apretó sus dientes alterado.

—Ahora tengo otros amigos…Uchiha...

El azabache trato de que aquello no le afectara pero aunque lo disimulo muy bien lo cierto era que le dolía que Naruto pudiera decir cosas como aquellas con tanta naturalidad.

—No te reconozco….Pareces otro —Lo tenía cogido por la camiseta obligándole a permanecer quieto — ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar?

Naruto se quedo callado sin apartar su mirada de la negra que le devolvía Sasuke.

—Hey Suigetsu, tú ve a vigilar que no venga nadie —Le ordeno para poder quedarse a solas con Naruto.

— ¿Qué? Pero…-Al ver sus intenciones el peliplata le obedeció —Está bien.

El ojinegro suspiro aflojando el agarre.

— ¿Me lo dirás?

—No tengo porque decirte nada a ti —Las palabras del rubio estaban cargadas de rencor. Un rencor que por mucho que intentará averiguar Sasuke no podía comprender —Entre mi padre y tú me tenéis harto ¿Es que no podéis dejarme en paz de una maldita vez?

— ¿Y por qué íbamos a hacerlo? Él te quiere y está fatal por….-No estaba muy seguro de pronunciar aquello pero al final lo hizo —Por ti…

—Te interesas demasiado por Minato y no es nada tuyo…—Sasuke se sobresaltó —Tú tienes tu propia familia, deja de meter las narices en las ajenas –Escupió provocando que el azabache vibrara ante cada una de aquellas palabras.

Sus puños se apretaron descargando todo lo que sentía. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo contra Naruto pero no valdría la pena. No, con puñetazos no arreglaría nada, sino aumentar el disfrute de Naruto. Tenía que hacerle tragar cada frase de otro modo.

—No tienes ni idea…—Susurro echándole a un lado.

Se fue alejando dejando a Naruto solo.

Por suerte pudieron salir sin ningún incidente y sin ser vistos antes de que las clases acabaran. Por el camino Suigetsu no se atrevió a preguntar a Sasuke porque tenía esa cara tan apagada y triste.

Cada uno tomo el camino hacía su casa despidiéndose hasta el día siguiente sin mediar palabra.

**XxX**

—Hoy vuelves pronto —La voz ronca de Itachi se oyó nada más abrir la puerta.

—Tú también ¿Te has peleado con tu novio? —Itachi se quedo serio de repente.

—Me apetece pasar más tiempo contigo. ¿Te parece mal?

—No. Solo…Se me hace raro…Antes no estabas nunca en casa cuando llegaba. En parte fue por eso que empecé a…—Dejo la frase a medias al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

—A ir a casa de Minato… ¿No? –Sasuke asistió.

Empezó a subir las escaleras arrastrando sus pies como si pesaran una tonelada. Itachi le miró afligido.

— ¡Te subiré la merienda! –Gritó. A pesar de que Sasuke no le contesto sabía que le había oído.

Cuando subió al piso de arriba olio un dulce aroma a vainilla procedente de la habitación de su hermano. Al entrar se encontró con Sasuke desnudo de cintura para arriba. Tan solo una toalla azul envolvía su cintura tapando sus partes. Acababa de ducharse. Casi no se había secado el cabello ya que lo tenía empapado y las gotas de agua resbalaban por su pecho y por su espalda mojándole por completo.

Itachi le rozo el hombro.

— ¡Joder que susto! –Se alteró. No se había percatado de que Itachi acababa de entrar rompiendo toda su intimidad.

Itachi se echo a reír.

— ¿Quién te pesabas que era? —Dejo una bandeja con zumo de naranja y galletas encima de la mesita —Eres un exagerado.

—Va vete, quiero estar solo –Bufó echándose en la cama boca abajo.

— ¿No quieres contarme nada?

— ¿Cómo qué? —Inquirió.

—Hace unas horas, antes de que volvieras de la Universidad ha llamado quien tú ya sabes…—Sasuke se hecho la almohada por encima de su cabeza— ¿No quieres saber lo que me dijo? —Al percibir el silencio de Sasuke añadió —Ya veo que no…

Cuando ya estaba por salirse de la habitación el menor habló.

— ¿Qué….dijo?...

Una pequeña mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa se poso satisfecha en la cara de Itachi.

—Quería verte. Me ha pedido que te diga que vendrá a verte mañana por la tarde. Sobre esta hora.

—Genial, pues yo no quiero verle. Le dices cuando venga que no estoy –Gruño molesto.

—Lo he invitado a cenar —Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de sopetón de la impresión.

Se incorporó mirando con disgusto a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Por qué coño has hecho eso? ¡Sabes perfectamente como estoy! Y precisamente me alejado de él para no verle más y tú vas y le invitar a cenar…Estupendo —Ironizó.

—Se le oía tan hecho polvo que no supe negarme ¿Qué habrías echo tú? —Se defendió

—Para empezar no cogerle el teléfono. Pero ya está, déjalo.

Cuando Itachi se fue, no pudo más que apretar las sabanas con fuerza. Si lo volvía a ver sin duda no soportaría tener que distanciarse de nuevo. No podía volver atrás ahora, había tomado la decisión de hacer las cosas bien. Haría lo que pudiera para que Naruto volviera a ser el de antes e hiciera las paces con su padre mientras que él tendría que cortar su vínculo con Minato. Ese era el precio que pagaría. Ya lo tenía asumido o eso creía…Ahora solo de pensar en que volvería a tenerle enfrente….Dios, le iba a dar algo.

**XxX**

El día siguiente paso rápido. Mucho más de lo que Sasuke hubiera querido. La noche anterior apenas le dirigió la palabra a Itachi. Estaba molesto. Vale, que lo había hecho con la mejor intención pero en ese momento no había pensando en él. En cómo se sentiría cuando entrara Minato otra vez en su vida.

No pudo concentrarse en toda la mañana. Suigetsu no paró de insistirle en volver al la zona de mayores alegando que Naruto volvería a estar allí. Pero sabía perfectamente que solo lo hacía para volver a ver a algunos chicos.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea…Una idea terriblemente mal intencionada.

— ¿Te apetecería cenar en mi casa hoy? —El peliplata al escucharle la invitación sonrió complacido.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Totalmente —Suigetsu sonrió complacido.

— ¡Que caña! ¡Voy a cenar en casa de Sasuke! ¡Eso es mejor que ir a espiar a los mayores! —Exclamó con una emoción que a Sasuke le pareció exagerada — ¿Puedo invitar a alguien más?

La respuesta del moreno salió seca.

—No.

—Vale…-Pronunció algo apenado pero enseguida su gesto cambió a uno desconcertado — ¿Y qué me pongo? Porque seguramente y también esté tu hermano ¿No?

—Pues sí ¿Y qué? Si estás pensando en ligártelo ya tiene novio —Terminó adivinando las intenciones del otro.

—No yo no ¿Cómo crees? Es tu hermano —Rió quitándole importancia. Sasuke prefirió pasar de largo cualquier otro comentario suyo — ¿Entonces estaremos solos?

Sasuke terminó de recoger un par de libros que tenía que llevarse a casa para estudiar.

—Vendrá Minato.

— ¿Minato?

—Es el padre de Naruto —Comunicó naturalmente.

Suigetsu alzo una ceja extrañado.

—Sé quien es, pero…. ¿Y ese que pinta ahí? ¿No me digas que es el novio de tu hermano? —Aquello pareció sentar como una patada en la boca a Sasuke ya que su expresión cambio a una desencajada — ¿Lo es? Joder….Siempre soy el último en enterarme de las cosas.

—No, no lo es —Sentenció queriendo cortar la conversación de una vez por todas.

El simple hecho de que le insinuaran que Minato pudiera estar con alguien, alguien que por descontado no era él, le enfermaba. Eso si que no podría soportarlo. Era muy egoísta de su parte, aun así el egoísmo siempre formo parte de su carácter. No, no dejaría que nadie tocara a Minato.

—Lo dices muy convencido. Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro. Hacen buena pareja…-Afirmo mostrando una amplia sonrisa —Y los dos están buenísimos…

—Suigetsu…. —La ronca voz de Sasuke salió colérica —No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte invitado….

El peliplata se quedo sin entender el comportamiento de Sasuke. ¿Por qué le molestaría tanto que hablara del supuesto novio de Itachi? ¿Tan celoso lo tenía?

Corrió hacia la salida y no vio ni rastro de Sasuke. Disparado hizo un sprint hacía la calle a toda velocidad hasta que avisto al moreno doblando una calle.

—¡Sasukeeeeee! ¡Sasukeee! —Su respiración estaba agitada al máximo cuando por fin logró llegar hasta él — ¿Qué no me oías?

El azabache volvió a ignorarle. Suigetsu le apretó el brazo obligándole a parar.

— ¿Perdona vale? No pensé que te molestará tanto. No lo decía en serio —Bajo su mirada apenado.

Sasuke y él desde que habían empezado la Universidad siempre se habían llevado muy bien. A pesar de que a veces por culpa de su carácter sus personalidades chocaban eran buenos amigos.

— ¿Sigue en pie lo de la cena? —No soportaba que Sasuke se enfadara con él.

—Siempre y cuando me hagas un favor.

— ¿Un favor?

**XxX**

— ¿No crees que ya es hora de que nos vayamos? Si de verdad tiene que venir el Minato ese nosotros deberíamos llegar antes que él.

—No importa —"_Cuanto más tarde lleguemos mejor" _—Itachi ya se encargará de hacerle compañía.

Suigetsu a pesar de haber mantenido las distancias todo el día no pudo evitar en ese momento interesarse por el estado del Uchiha.

— ¿Te pasa algo? No quiero meterme en donde no me llaman pero…estás como apagado…No sé diferente.

Sasuke estaba recostado sobre el mismo banco en donde solían reunirse Naruto con sus amigos. Antes de ir hacía su casa había preferido acercarse hasta el parque para aclarar su mente. Suigetsu se había sentado en el suelo de espaldas a él, apoyando la cabeza en el borde, casi rozando las piernas del moreno.

— ¿Nunca has tenido esa sensación de estar viviendo para nada? —La pregunta causó impresión al chico de cabello gris.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No entiendo que puede pasar por la cabeza de alguien para drogarse —Atinó logrando que Suigetsu entendiera lo que quería decir.

—Quizás y sea su forma de escapar de la realidad…

La respuesta removió a Sasuke.

—Bueno, mira no lo sé. Yo no conozco a Naruto, pero a simple vista no parece de esos descerebrados que se drogan porque no saben hacer otra cosa.

— ¿Escapar de la realidad?

Suigetsu se giró encontrándose de lleno con la oscura e indescifrable mirada de Sasuke quien no la rehuyó.

—Sí. Problemas familiares, amorosos…Ya sabes…

El moreno se quedó pensativo reflexionando sobre lo último.

—Vamos.

**XxX**

Estaba preparado, o eso creía. Cuando atravesó su portal topándose de lleno con la mirada cielo de Minato todo su autocontrol se fue a la mierda. Estaba sumamente elegante, mucho más de lo que le había visto jamás. Vestía unos pantalones negros ceñidos y una camisa de color rojo que complementaba perfectamente con su cabellera dorada. Realmente irresistible. El corazón de Sasuke bombeaba violentamente olvidándose por completo que ahora más que nunca tenía que fingir tranquilidad.

—Por fin llegas. Te estábamos esperando ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Itachi le regaño.

—Por ahí —Contesto con aire chulesco pasando por el lado del rubio.

No solo esa noche su vestimenta era diferente. Se había puesto perfume y por la fragancia seguramente uno muy caro. Olía exquisitamente bien. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Volverle aun más loco?

Suigetsu se quedo algo cohibido aun en la entrada sin saber muy bien que decir.

— ¿Y él? —Pregunto Itachi.

—Viene conmigo ¿Qué pasa? No dijiste nada de que no pudiera traer compañía —La mirada de su hermano mayor era de reproche.

—Pasa —Invito al peliplata y este accedió devorando con la mirada al padre de Naruto — ¿Vamos entrando? Espero que tengáis hambre porque he preparado un montón de comida.

—¡Claro! Me muero de hambre —Itachi y Suigetsu pasaron hacía la cocina sin reparar en que dejaban solos a los otros dos.

—Me alegro de verte. Tienes buen aspecto…—Murmuro el rubio no muy seguro de que palabras utilizar.

Sasuke estaba apoyándose a un lado de la pared con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte.

—Estoy perfectamente. Si esperabas encontrarte a un Sasuke triste y jodido por no visitar al bueno de Minato te equivocas. Ya te lo dije, que no volvería por tu casa. Esperaba que tú hicieras lo mismo. Pero no ha pasado ni un día y ya te tengo aquí, delante de mis narices.

—Me invito tu hermano –Dijo como si aquello fuera una buena excusa para no dar ninguna explicación al respecto.

—Eso ya lo sé. Pero fuiste tú quien llamo preguntando por mi –Alego empezando a endurecer su tono — ¡Que no quiero que nos veamos más y punto! ¿Tan difícil es para ti de entender?

—No puedes pedirme eso…—Trató de acercarse al moreno pero este se lo impidió apartándose por el lado contrario.

—Aparta —Viendo que Minato no tenía intención de hacerlo empezó a ponerse nervioso.

—Creí haber entendido que simplemente dejarías de visitarme por casa, por Naruto pero ahora veo que no es solo eso… ¿Piensas romper nuestra amistad así como así? ¿Por qué? —Acorralo al moreno hasta que este quedo totalmente a su merced — ¿Es por mí?... —El aliento del rubio salió y al chocar contra los labios de Sasuke este se estremeció.

—No…—Sin duda ejercía mucho poder sobre él. Al tenerle tan cerca no lograba pensar con claridad. Su estomago se hacía un nudo y apenas podía respirar.

—Sasuke…—Su voz salía en apenas susurros. Hablaba muy cerca del oído del azabache —No voy a dejar de verte porque a ti te dé la gana ¿Lo entiendes tú?

Sus ojos se clavaron el uno en el otro. Minato al ser un poco más alto se agacho casi frotando su nariz con la de Sasuke. Pudo comprobar entonces que el menor vibraba ante su contacto y no dudo. Beso la boca contraria haciendo presión, al instante y al ver que Sasuke se removía lo tomo de la cintura estrechándole de una forma un poco brusca pero sin llegar a dañarle.

Era culpa suya, sí. Por provocarle, por querer distanciarse. Le había puesto entre la espada y la pared. La idea de tener que vivir distante a Sasuke no hacía más que enfurecerle y encenderle por dentro.

Al separarse aun podía percibir el sabor de la boca de Sasuke. Sus labios tan finos y esa fuerza que desprendían a pesar de que en apariencia eran delicados…Había estado deseando hacer eso desde las últimas semanas pero por alguna razón creyó que era mejor esconder sus impulsos. Pero definitivamente no le había dejado elección.

—Maldigo cada segundo que no paso a tu lado…—Sasuke se quedo sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento aun chocado por lo que acababa de pasar —Cada desprecio que me das…Cada instante que quiero y no puedo…Vas a matarme…

Un leve rubor delato de inmediato la vergüenza que le producía. Apretó sus dientes y en un arrebato de pasión volvió a tomar aquella pequeña boquita que no dudo en abrirse a su paso. Esta vez el beso se convirtió en un morreo violento en el que Sasuke participo depositando sus manos en la nuca de Minato para intensificar el roce. El mayor cogió su cuello apretándolo levemente.

Sus cuerpos no tardaron en calentarse. Podía palparse en cada caricia dada el anhelo por volverse uno. Un anhelo que no tardaría en romperse, tan pronto como terminaran de besarse.

"_Quería que me dijeras…" "Que no pararas" "Que fuera eterno" _

Pero entonces se percato que tal eternidad no existía….


	3. Restos de aquel beso

Sus labios seguían bañados en saliva cuando Minato cortó el beso. Había sido mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado en su vida. Siempre creyó que si algún día llegaban a besarse se lanzaría él y sería en una situación un tanto violenta, pero nada de eso había pasado. Había sido Minato quien lo había hecho y en su propia casa.

—Será mejor que vayamos —Comunicó con suavidad dejando a un Sasuke exaltado.

El moreno hecho a correr hacía el piso de arriba a toda velocidad. El mayor suspiro.

— ¿Y Sasuke? —Cuestiono Itachi al ver como solo entraba Minato.

—Parece que no tiene hambre…. —Itachi comprendió que seguramente habían estado discutiendo.

En ningún momento le hubiera pasado por la cabeza lo que acababa de ocurrir en la sala.

— ¡Empecemos! Después ya le subiré algo a él —Sonrió.

La cena paso sin más contratiempos. Itachi y Minato estuvieron hablando un poco de todo, del viaje de los padres del moreno, del nuevo trabajo de estos... Suigetsu se animó a la conversación logrando que al final acabaran riendo y pasando una agradable velada.

— ¿Ya te vas? —

—Me gustaría despedirme de Sasuke antes, si no es molestia —Itachi le miró no muy convencido pero al final accedió dejando que Suigetsu subiera a su habitación.

—Es la de que esta más al fondo —

—Yo…Yo también me voy. Gracias por todo Itachi. A sido una cena fabulosa —Minato le tendió la mano y Itachi la estrecho con gusto.

—Siento si ha sido desagradable….Me refiero a Sasuke…. —Se disculpo advirtiendo que su hermano a veces si perdía la cabeza podía pasarse mucho. Lo conocía de sobras.

—Ah, no te preocupes. Es culpa mía –Su cara reflejo una mueca de desanimo que no paso desapercibida —Hasta otra.

—Adiós.

**XxX**

— ¡Largo! ¡Lárgate! —Chilló al oír como golpeaban a su cuarto.

—Sasuke, soy yo Suigetsu. Abré —Después de varios segundos la puerta se abrió dejando que entrara.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. De la ventana abierta se apreciaba simplemente la luz de la calle y de la luna.

Sasuke volvió a echarse sobre la cama. Suigetsu le siguió sentándose en el borde de esta.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? No sabes lo que te has perdido. ¡Tu hermano cocina de puta madre! Y Minato…A mí siempre me había parecido el típico tío serio y antipático pero es encantador.

—Paso de cenas absurdas —Soltó despectivo.

— ¿Absurdas? ¿Por qué lo dices? —Sasuke no contestó.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse e Itachi entró con una bandeja en la mano.

—No tengo hambre…—Murmuro sin siquiera voltearse.

—Tienes que comer —La dejó como siempre en la mesita y se acercó hasta donde descansaba su hermano —Ya se ha ido. Y por su cara creo que no volverá…. —Mencionó provocando una punzada dolorosa en el pecho a Sasuke.

Si bien eso era lo que creía conveniente, no soportaba la idea de no volver a verle.

Cuando Itachi y Suigetsu se marcharon dejándole solo se echo a llorar. Su dolor se ahogo en cada lagrima derramada hasta que agotado el sueño le venció.

**XxX**

Se despertó muy temprano. Su tripa rugía adolorida. En la mesita todavía seguía la comida que Itachi le había llevado. La miro con asco y yendo directamente hacía el baño vomito lo poco que le quedaba dentro del estomago. Después al sentirse más aliviado se refresco la cara y salió bajando las escaleras. En el piso de abajo estaba su hermano sin camiseta, apenas con unos calzoncillos negros mirándole con un vaso de leche en la mano.

—Cada día te levantas más temprano… —Término de tragarse el último sorbo y se dirigió hasta la cocina. Sasuke le siguió —Yo tengo trabajo, tengo que marcharme en quince minutos.

—Vale… —Se sentó en una silla.

—Estás pálido —Dijo reparando en el mal estado que delataba su rostro.

—He vomitado….No me encuentro muy bien…

—Será mejor que hoy no vayas a clase. Si quieres llamó para avisar que estarás unos días ausente.

Sasuke sonrió complacido al comprobar que su hermano seguía igual de protector que siempre. Nunca cambiaría. Se desvivía por él, y eso le daba una satisfacción enorme. Aunque nunca lo había admitido delante suya, el tenerle cerca y saber que nunca le fallaría era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Iré. No estoy tan mal como para quedarme en la cama. Además pronto tendré un montón de exámenes.

— ¿Qué tal lo llevas? —Había preparado un par de tostadas y las dejó en un plato encima de la mesa junto con la mermelada y la miel.

—Está tirado —Itachi soltó una carcajada al oírle hablar con tanta seguridad.

Añoraba ese tipo de comentarios en Sasuke. De esos tan suyos. Añoraba más que nada al Sasuke despreocupado y vivo que era antes. Pero sabía que al menos por ahora sería imposible pedirle que volviera a ser el de siempre. No cuando lo estaba pasando mal.

— ¿Seguro? Luego no me vengas llorando porque has suspendido —Se burlo dejándole todo el desayuno preparado encima de la mesa —En fin, nos vemos en la noche. Volveré pronto.

—No tienes porque —Se adelantó Sasuke —Diviértete. Sal con tu novio…. —Murmuro un poco avergonzado imaginado la de cosas que harían cuando estuvieran solos.

—Jajaja Nos hemos dejado un tiempo —La expresión de Sasuke cambió.

— ¿Habéis cortado?

—No exactamente…Él es muy joven todavía. No sabe de responsabilidades, le gusta salir y yo… —Hizo una pausa bajando el tono —No quiero ese tipo de relación.

—Vamos, que no quiere comprometerse —Por la cara que había puesto Itachi pudo adivinar que había acertado de lleno — ¿Pero cuántos años tiene?

—Es un año mayor que tú —Sasuke le miró desconcertado —No me mires así…Que yo tampoco soy tan viejo….

—No, no lo eres pero…—Aun seguía impactado por descubrir que Itachi estaba saliendo con un estudiante como él. Se había imaginado que por como era su hermano estaría con alguien mucho mayor, responsable e independiente. Sin duda aquello era algo inusual — ¿Por qué con un simple chaval de Universidad? Tú podrías estar con quién quisieras…Eres inteligente y…—Las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta. No estaba acostumbrado a piropear a su hermano aunque perfectamente se lo merecía —Muy atractivo…

—Jajaj Sasuke… Si lo vieras no dirías nada de eso…El también es guapísimo…Pero eso le da igual, me ha demostrado de sobras que no solo le gusto por mi cara bonita. Quiere estar conmigo…Y yo con él… —Lanzo una bocanada de aire sintiéndose por primera vez desahogado al confesar todo aquello.

—Si ya….

—Tú mejor que nadie deberías comprenderlo. Te has enamorado de un hombre que podría ser tu padre…—El semblante de Sasuke palideció más si puede.

— ¡No compares! Él es… —Desvió la mirada escondiéndola bajo su flequillo —No me lo menciones…

—Está bien. Pero tendrás que enfrentarlo algún día –Concluyo alejándose. Antes de salir por la puerta volvió a hablar — ¿Qué te parecería que lo trajera a casa?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros e Itachi pensó que sería una buena idea.

**XxX**

— ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? —Preguntó sabiendo de sobras la respuesta.

—Accediste a ayudarme. Ahora no te rajes —Contesto ofuscado.

—Sí, pero no dijiste nada de que tuviéramos que hacerlo delante de todos.

— ¿Te da corte? ¿Es eso? Vamos no me jodas, si eres un sinvergüenza.

— ¡Eh! Un respeto —Se defendió separando el contacto que tenía desde hacia escasos segundos con Sasuke.

El moreno evitando que se alejará volvió a cogerle por la cintura y lo atrajo hacía si posesivamente.

—Piensa que solo será por un par de días, luego ya no hará falta —Explico estrechando con suavidad las caderas de Suigetsu.

—Me estas usando como si fuera un títere Uchiha —Lo cierto era que no le resultaba nada desagradable estar así con Sasuke, es más, hasta podía decirse que le gustaba pero el hecho de que solo fuera para darle celos al rubio le hacía sentirse un completo gilipollas —Y sí, fui yo quien acepto hacerte el favor pero no entiendo que tiene que ver Naruto en todo esto.

—Simple. Tengo la corazonada de que quizás y así se terminen todos mis problemas —Suigetsu arqueo una ceja confuso.

Era la hora del descanso y los chicos salían fuera del recinto, algunos a repasar, otros a tomar el aire y otros simplemente a despejarse. Sasuke y Suigetsu se habían puesto cerca de la puerta en donde cualquiera que pasara o estuviera cerca pudiera verles.

—Es largo de explicar…—Paso una mano por el cabello del pelipata hasta llegar a su nuca. Lo apretó por detrás hasta pegar su boca a su oído —Hay cosas que me han hecho pensar que yo pueda gustarle a Naruto… Y de ser así, no he encontrado mejor forma de hacerle reaccionar que dándole celos… Y por eso te pedido ayuda a ti…—Lo último lo dijo como si fuera algún tipo de disculpa.

— ¿Solo celos? ¿No te interesa Naruto? —Curioseo convencido de que si Sasuke trataba tan desesperadamente de ayudar al rubio no era por la simple razón de su antigua amistad.

—Que va…—Humedeció su boca sensualmente —Me interesas tú…. —Le provocó logrando que se sonrojara.

—Eres un capullo —Chasqueo sus dientes y apartó la mirada de la oscura de Sasuke cohibido — ¿Por qué piensas que le gustas? Él se lía con todos los tíos que le tiran los trastos.

El moreno sonrió.

—Antes de entrar en la Univeridad, yo le confesé que era gay. A pesar de que entonces creía que se lo tomaría a mal, paso todo lo contrario. Lo aprobó y seguimos siendo amigos, hasta que…

— ¿Qué?

—Un día mi hermano le invitó a cenar, y fue a partir de ese día que su actitud hacia mi cambió radicalmente.

— ¿Y por qué cambió? ¿La cena estaba envenenada? —Rió provocando que Sasuke acentuara su semblante serio.

— Empezó a mezclarse con esa gentuza, a beber….Una noche en que yo estaba ya muy quemado por todo le planté cara. Estaba harto de que se jodiera de esa manera y de lo mucho que podría llegar a sufrir Minato por ello…. —Hizo una breve pausa meditando cada palabra dicha como si el simple hecho de pronunciarlas le doliera —Bueno, después de eso no volvimos a ser amigos…

—Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver todo esto con que tú le gustes a Naruto…

—Joder yo en aquel entonces no sabía que él también era gay, hasta que lo vi morreandose con ese tío lo ignoraba. El día de la cena Itachi dijo que se había enamorado de un chico y no paraba de hacer comentarios sobre cuando me echaría yo un novio, que ya era hora, que si no quería que me quedará solterón….Al final para que se callará dije que estaba saliendo con alguien.

—Pero era mentira….

—Ya, pero eso Naruto nunca lo supo —Se separo de Suigetsu y paso sus manos por entre su cabello azabache despeinándolo —Nunca me lo dirá directamente pero sea como sea tengo que descubrir si de verdad siente algo por mí.

—Sasuke, es normal. ¿Quién no estaría pillado por ti? —El moreno frunció el ceño.

—Vamos, hoy no vendrá.

xXx

Cuando regresó a casa se extraño de encontrarla desierta. Itachi no estaba. ¿Sería que le había hecho caso y estaría con ese misterioso novio suyo? ¡Bah! Daba igual. Ahora solo podía pensar en una persona….Minato…

—Ese beso…. —Se tiro encima de la cama de espaldas, fijando la mirada hacia el techo —_Tenía el cuerpo tan caliente… Si no se hubiera separado yo no…_

El teléfono sonó sorprendiendo al menor.

— ¿Si?

—Sasuke, soy yo —Una voz profunda hablo la cual el azabache reconoció al instante — ¿Estabas dormido? Mira siento llamar a estas horas y molestarte pero me entretenido. Llegaré muy tarde.

—Está bien —Murmuro sin muchas ganas.

Itachi esta vez prefirió no meterse a pesar de notar su tono apagado. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con más calma al día siguiente.

Sasuke se ducho, comió algo precalentado en el microondas para cenar y estuvo una media hora en el sofá viendo la tele. Cuando el reloj toco las doce de la noche volvió a subir hasta su habitación dispuesto a tratar de conciliar el sueño.

No había subido ni media escalera cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Desvió la vista hacía la mesita en donde estaba y con paso lento y algo molesto fue hasta allí.

— ¿Otra vez tú? —Exclamó intuyendo que su hermano estaría llamando para cualquier otra gilipollez. Y no era de extrañar, era tan sobreprotector que hasta tenía que vigilar cuando se iba o no a la cama.

—Eso parece —El semblante del moreno se turbo —Soy un pesado…

— ¿Minato? … —Enseguida y haciendo un esfuerzo endureció su voz para que no sonara débil — ¿Qué quieres?

—Oye, antes de que me cuelgues. Espera, no voy a echarte nada más en cara ¿Está bien? Solo quería oír tu voz…

Y como no derretirse ante esas palabras. Por mucho aguanté que tuviera no era de piedra. Sí, le afectaba y mucho. Minato llegaba a partes de su ser que él mismo desconocía. Partes que era capaz de alterar a pesar de haber estado inertes toda la vida.

— ¿Mi voz…?

—Sí…—Hizo una breve pausa y después prosiguió —Hoy Naruto tampoco a vuelvo a casa. Es como no viviera aquí.

—Así que me has llamado para no sentirte solo —Soltó enfadado.

¿Siempre tenía que sacar al maldito de Naruto? Incluso aunque dijera cosas como "Solo quería oír tu voz… " todo era mentira. Disfrazaba con palabras bonitas su verdadera intención. Quería compañía, apoyo, alguien que estuviera ahí…. No, no dejaría que siguiera usándole.

— ¿Cómo? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Sasuke….Joder vale, me siento solo ¿Quién no se sentiría así después de todo? Pero te equivocas…No te estoy buscando por eso.

—Quien va a creerte….

— ¿No vas a hacerlo?

—No —Espetó sin ninguna intención de alargar la conversación —Y ya que no tienes nada interesante que decirme, voy a colgar.

— ¿Quieres escuchar algo interesante? ¿Algo como que te llamo porque me estaba volviendo loco? —Minato agarro con más fuerza el receptor —Después de lo de anoche…me quedé muy mal pensando en que quizás tú….

— ¿Yo qué?

— ¿Te gustó que te besará? —Cuestiono tomando desprevenido a Sasuke quien estuvo largos segundos en silencio antes de volver a contestar.

— ¿Qué coño dices? ¿Tratas de jugar conmigo? ¿Eh? ¿Es eso? —A cada palabra pronunciada su ira aumentaba —No vuelvas a mencionar lo de anoche. Anoche no pasó nada. Absolutamente nada. Y ni se te ocurra contárselo a mi hermano ¿Entendido?

—Tranquilo, que no pensaba hacerlo. Además…Si no pasó nada como tú dices, ¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir? ¿Qué estoy colgado de su hermanito pequeño?

—¡Ya basta! —Bramó —Cállate ¿No?

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te diga lo que siento? ¿Es que tienes miedo? ¿Tienes miedo de que sea mentira? Pues déjame decirte que no…Está vez lo siento Sasuke, pero no, no es mentira. Me gustas más de lo que nunca imaginé pudieras llegar a gustarme. Perdóname por no habértelo confesado antes, pero no tuve el valor suficiente….

—Calla….

—Me mataba el solo hecho de imaginar que pudieras rechazarme. Ayer cuando roce tus labios por primera vez…fui la persona más feliz de la Tierra ¿Comprendes? TÚ, solo tú….Solo estar contigo…Lo demás me da igual.

—Naruto no te da igual —Minato exhaló al darse cuenta que a pesar de su empeño Sasuke seguía con su indestructible pared de frialdad e indiferencia.

—Naruto es mi hijo. Le quiero. Pero lo que siento por ti es completamente diferente.

—Es por quien darías tú vida si hiciera falta, por quien te desvives y no duermes preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle. Es quien capta toda tu atención, tu cariño…tú…. —Estaba a punto de sucumbir, de gritarle que le dolía en el pecho que fuera así.

—No lo entiendes…

—Él que no entiende nada eres tú —Le recriminó

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Dios Sasuke, me desesperas….No soy perfecto, ni mucho menos. Trató de hacer las cosas bien pero aun así no hago más que cagarla. ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que disculparme o decirte lo mucho que me atraes? Que sí, soy un imbécil y todo lo que tú quieras pero por favor…dame una oportunidad… No puedo pedirte que te pongas en mi lugar, pero haz un esfuerzo y trata de entenderlo…Es muy duro para mí….Naruto….

—No pronuncies su nombre…. —No sabía hasta que punto era celoso y posesivo hasta que por fin y a raíz de Minato se dio cuenta de que sin él no sabía estar.

—Vale. ¿Está ahí tu hermano?

—No, ¿Por qué? —Alegó desorientado por las extrañas preguntas que cada vez le hacía el rubio.

—Voy para allá. No te acuestes todavía.

— ¿Qué? —Chilló tapándose la boca después por lo mucho que había alzado la voz.

—Con palabras no soy capaz de expresar todo lo que quiero… —Susurro avergonzando al azabache.

No le dio tiempo a rechistar ya que Minato colgó dejándole perplejo.

¿Iría a su casa? ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió semejante idea? ¿Y ahora que se suponía que debía hacer? Tener que enfrentarlo cara a cara era pedirle demasiado.

Se encerró en su habitación como si el hacerlo evitará que ocurriera lo inevitable. No quería tener que lidiar otra vez como lo que más le asustaba; sus propios sentimientos. Ya era innegable que Minato le importaba y mucho más que eso. Y ahora también había insistido en decirle que sentía algo por él… Y Naruto, como no. Naruto siempre salía en todas partes. Por mucho que quisiera dejarlo de lado, acabaría por separarles a los dos. Y eso si que no lo soportaría. Prefería no llegar a nada con Minato antes de tener que enfrentar una separación que le partiría el alma. Prefería no tener nada con él, a tenerlo y perderlo para siempre.

La puerta principal no tardó en sonar. Abrazo sus rodillas dispuesto a ignorarle por mucho que tocará el timbre.

Minato al ver que Sasuke no abriría no se le ocurrió otra cosa que volver a llamarle a través de su móvil.

El moreno salió de su habitación y temeroso fue a contestar aun sabiendo de sobras de quien se trataba. Se sentía tan patético e infantil por actuar de ese modo. Pero no podía evitarlo.

— ¿Vas a abrirme o nos quedamos toda la noche hablándole a las paredes? —Se oyó inmediatamente después de descolgar.

— ¿Y por qué debería abrirte? Fuiste tú quien se empeño en venir. Yo no quería que vinieras. ¡Lárgate!

— ¿En serio que no querías? ¿Y entonces por qué te tiembla la voz? ¿Estás nervioso? —Le pico.

—Idiota….

Al oír el sonido de las llaves colarse por la cerradura Minato sonrió victorioso. Era tan fácil provocar a un Uchiha, tanto como saber manejar esa arrogancia y ego tan altos que poseían. Algo que siempre le había fascinado.

En ese momento Sasuke se maldijo interiormente el haberse puesto el pijama tan pronto y el no haber pensado en cambiárselo después.

Minato como siempre estaba irresistible. Sus mechones dorados caían adornando su frente con elegancia. Vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con varios botones desabrochados, dejando entrever un poco pero sin llegar a enseñar nada.

Sasuke por su parte traía un conjunto, que ya era viejo pero que le gustaba ponerse para dormir. Le traía buenos recuerdos y además era cómodo. Estaba adornado con pai pais, muy típicos en su familia.

Bajo la mirada cohibido. Minato simplemente ensancho su sonrisa al ver como aquello le avergonzaba. ¿Cómo podía alardear y ser tan engreído y después mostrarse tímido con tanta facilidad? Sin duda era algo ilógico pero a la vez encantador.

—Mírame Sasuke…. —Pronuncio agarrando su mentón con los dedos — ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

— ¿Eh? —Sus ojos chocaron provocando un estremecimiento en el menor.

—Antes has dicho que no me creías… ¿No tienes ni idea de lo que significas para mi, verdad? Porque si lo supieras no hablarías a la ligera. Si lo supieras estarías ahora mismo besándome en vez de mirarme con esa cara de asustado —Apretó su cuerpo contra el del chico de cabellos negros hasta que choco contra la pared —No pararé hasta grabar en ti cada trozo de mi subsistir. Cada poro de mi piel arde por mezclarse entre la tuya —Acaricio con suavidad el perfil de sus labios —Y hacerse una…. —Y le besó.

Tomó con cuidado y suma delicadeza su boca, como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo. Se detuvo un instante para colar su aliento en su interior. Vio como el cuerpo de Sasuke reaccionaba al instante ante su tacto. Bajo su mano hasta rozar su fina cintura y la estrecho con firmeza. Queriéndole demostrar que solo él se lo haría de esa manera, que solo él tenía derecho a hacerlo. Ya que una vez la hubiera tomando entre sus manos le pertenecía. Y así era. Y así sería.


	4. Entre la verdad y el amor

El acostarse con él solo le traería problemas, lo sabía, aun así ¿Cómo detenerlo? Cuando tu piel y tu cuerpo no paran de estremecerse con cada toque que te da.

Minato succionó su clavícula como si de un vampiro se tratase. Sasuke dio un leve gruñido y alargó sus brazos hasta que se enroscarlos por entre su cuello.

— ¿Tienes ganas, pequeño?... —Susurro con voz ronca y penetrante —No pienso obligarte a nada. Tú eres quien decide…

—Pero si estás…. —Dejo la frase a medias y se sonrojo.

— ¿Y qué hago? …Llevo mucho tiempo aguándome las ganas. Si supieras la de veces que deliraba con rozarte… —Estaba acariciando su nuca, enredando los dedos en su cabello —Resulta tan desquiciante…tanto que hasta me imaginaba abusando de ti…

Sasuke calló quedando inmóvil, mientras Minato le sostenía por la cintura. Un padre ejemplar por encima de todo, serio y responsable ¿Le estaba confesando que tenía fantasías sexuales con él?

No le dio tiempo a meditarlo mucho ya que el rubio había dejado de atenderle para empezar a desabrocharse la camisa. A medida que lo hacía quedaba al descubierto su pecho liso y firme. La tiró al suelo sin miramientos y con rapidez volvió a tomar a Sasuke para pegarlo a él.

—Estos días todo ha ido muy rápido. Has hecho que me precipite, yo no tenía intención de decirte nada y mucho menos de acabar en tu casa a punto de hacerlo….Puede que haya actuado mal y he sido un cobarde, pero quiero que te quede clara una cosa; estoy enamorado de ti…

— ¿Tú…?

— ¿Es que no se notaba? ¡Oh vale! Perdona… —Se excuso de inmediato al darse cuenta que no era culpa de Sasuke — ¿Podrás perdonar a este infeliz…? Me conformaba con tus visitas, y con ver que estabas ahí…Me llenaba y pensé que no necesitaría más, pero me equivoqué.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza desviando la mirada que le ofrecía el otro.

—No es algo de lo que esté orgulloso —Terminó reparando en como el Uchiha apretaba los dientes nervioso.

—Joder ¿Qué no veías que a mi tú también me gustabas? Estaba por volverme loco. Día sí, día también reprochándome por haberme fijado en el padre del que fue mi mejor amigo… Frustrado por creer que nunca sería correspondido y ahora… Imbécil…

—Lo sé y lo siento ¿Vale? No merezco que me perdones…Aunque espero que lo hagas porque sino no viviré para contarlo.

—Deja de decir chorradas… —Murmuro aun molesto a lo que Minato intervino.

Tomo su boca en un fugaz y pasional beso que derramo saliva y un gemido cuando el mayor se separo.

El sonido del botón de los pantalones de Minato y la cremallera bajarse hizo que el moreno se removiera.

—Ahora es cuando tienes que pararme…. Ahora o nunca. Si avanzo más me será imposible hacerlo. Tengo aguante pero soy un hombre después de todo… —Su respiración acelerada delataba lo mucho que le estaba costando reprimirse para no saltar encima de Sasuke y follarselo sin compasión.

—Sigue… —Susurro. Tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos cristalinos.

Y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse y se negara, Minato se deshizo de la camiseta de pijama que llevaba puesta Sasuke de un movimiento brusco. No tardó en hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Admiro con fascinación su desnudez.

—Eres guapísimo…. —Aquel comentario como ya advertía no le hizo mucha gracia al Uchiha. Y no porque no le gustará que le echaran cumplidos, pero para su orgullo resultaban demasiado tiernos.

—No tanto como tú… —Contestó dejando un tanto perplejo al ojiazul.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Pensar que ahora lo tenía a sus pies, a su merced, pudiendo hacerle de todo. Ese cuerpo blanco, pulido y perfecto a su vez. Esos ojos que no hacían otra cosa que incitarte. Esa boquita dulce y suave, esperando ser engullida hasta que sus labios se hincharan de tanto besarlos. Su ronca voz, su pelo cayendo en perfecta harmonía sobre su frente. Su erección que ya estaba del todo despierta…

Se arrodillo y sin dar tiempo a Sasuke a oponerse metió toda su polla dentro de su boca. El moreno arqueo su espalda y un espasmo hizo que casi cayera al suelo de la impresión. Sentía un cúmulo de sensaciones, tan vivas y fuertes que no creyó ser capaz de soportar.

—Ahhh…ah…Mierda…

Minato animado por sus jadeos aumento el ritmo. La lamió con ímpetu, haciéndole la mejor mamada de su vida aun sin tener la más mínima experiencia.

Los sonidos guturales de Sasuke no cesaron. El rubio parecía todo un experto en proporcionar placer. Su cavidad sumada a su ágil lengua lograban enviarle duras punzadas en toda la entrepierna. Le dolía de tan dura que la tenía.

Cuando Minato la sacó de su boca, Sasuke espiró profundamente. Minato se incorporó y lo levantó. Con una mano aguantaba su espalda y la otra la tenía sujeta en sus cabellos. Sasuke se enrosco en su cintura.

Se miraron fijamente por varios segundos y volvieron a besarse, esta vez Sasuke participó más y no tuvo pudor en palpar cada parte de su ahora amante.

Minato se dirigió hasta el salón llevando a Sasuke sobre él.

—No te sueltes —Lo deposito con suavidad sobre el sofá y se puso encima.

Descendió una mano hasta la entrepierna de Sasuke y comenzó a masturbarle.

— ¿Es tu primera vez?

—No… —Contestó inseguro.

—No pongas esa cara, que no me importa —Respondió al ver como el moreno había fruncido su expresión —Para mí sí que lo es…Bueno con un tío…

—Ahh….Mina…to…

— ¿Disfrutas eh? Pues espera que esto no ha hecho más que empezar…Me encargaré de darte el máximo de placer. Esa carita que pones tan caliente, haré que no se te borre en semanas —Se levantó precipitadamente y con movimientos toscos acabó por desvestirse — ¡Arg! Maldición —Sasuke le miró sin entender. Minato se revolvió el pelo ofuscado, negó y terminó riendo —No llevó condones….

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron.

— ¿Hay algo de lo que deba preocuparme? No vas a embarazarme y…. —Desvió la mirada fijándola contra la tela del sofá —Confió en ti… Hazlo y ya está.

El rubio se conmovió al oírle decir algo como eso. Dudo un momento, pero ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás. Quizás y no volviera a tener a Sasuke de ese modo. No podía vacilar y arrepentirse para siempre.

—Te lo haré como si fuera tu primera vez. Me da igual que no lo sea. Conmigo sí lo será. No quiero que nunca lo olvides —Volvió a subirse sobre sus caderas. Sus erecciones chocaron provocándoles a ambos punzadas de gusto —Si te hago daño solo dímelo y pararé —El menor asintió.

Retrocedió unos centímetros para luego levantar las piernas de Sasuke y posicionarlas encima de sus hombros. Escupió un poco de saliva y la escurrió por la entrada rosada que tenía enfrente. Sasuke se agitó al observar que en breve tendría a Minato dentro, haciéndole suyo, entregándole su cuerpo y algo más…

—Voy a entrar… —Le advirtió —Mírame…quiero que fijes tu mirada en la mía…Quiero que luego cada vez que te toques tu solo pienses en mi…Pienses que soy yo quien te lo hago… —Desprendía lujuria en cada palabra pronunciada.

La sensación de notar la polla de Minato abrirse por entre sus glúteos fue indescriptible. Jamás comparada con ninguna otra. Mágico y asombroso. Y en ese momento lo tuvo del todo claro; quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, aunque eso significase sufrir.

— ¿Todo bien? —Pregunto aun cuando Sasuke no había emitido ninguna queja y ni siquiera había arrugado su gesto.

—Sí… ahh… —Entrecerró sus ojos y Minato se inclinó para besar su frente —Tú… ¿Nunca lo habías hecho con ningún otro tío…? —Pregunto entre curioso y ansioso por conocer la respuesta que le estaba carcomiendo desde hacía rato.

—Nunca… —Quito un par de mechones rebeldes de la cara de Sasuke —Kushina fue mi única mujer y tú mi único hombre —Las mejillas del moreno explotaron en un rojo carmesí — ¿Contento?

Estaba penetrándole con bastante lentitud, gozando en cada salida y cada entrada, deleitándose en la boca de Sasuke de la cual salía una respiración acelerada que le excitaba. No le importaba tener que frenar sus instintos si con eso lograba llevar a Sasuke a rozar el cielo.

Cuando vio que su entrada ya estaba más dilatada y el moreno estaba relajándose pudo entonces empezar a bombearle con más efusividad. El sonido de sus testículos chocando contra Sasuke hicieron eco en todo el salón.

La oscuridad de los ojos del Uchiha no parecían tener fin, al igual que su deseo hacía él. Inmenso, eterno. Estaba seguro que podría hacerle el amor una y otra vez, y nunca quedaría satisfecho del todo. Por mucho que lo tomará, jamás llegaría a hacerse uno con él y eso por tonto que pareciese le irritaba.

—AHH…Sasuke…Me enciendes…Ojalá siempre pudiera tenerte así…ahhh….Me gustas tanto…

Nunca le había considerado un chico malo, ni siquiera travieso, como solía ser Naruto. Al contrario que su hijo, Sasuke era la perfección personificada. Sí, quizás su egolatría y autoconfianza le sobrepasaba pero era algo llevadero. Cualquiera querría parecerse a él, ser como él, estar con él. A su lado, era simplemente un intruso que había osado tomarlo como si le perteneciese, como si el ángel, cegado por la belleza del diablo hubiese bajado hasta él solo con la intención de poseerlo.

Y no se equivocaba. Sasuke era el mismísimo diablo. Por su tremenda atracción, capaz de envolverte en una delirante locura. Por tener ese embrujo que te hechiza y por crear aquella clase de adicción incurable.

Bebió de su boca y Sasuke aprovecho la cercanía para rozar su pelo rubio que ya estaba empezando a empaparse con el sudor propio.

—Me correre…. —Minato aceleró sus embestidas, poseído por la excitación.

—Yo….también…Hagámoslo juntos… —Se adentró una vez más entre sus piernas y en un estallido dejo que el semen recorriera las paredes de Sasuke.

El menor no tardó en derramar el suyo sobre su propia tripa quedando así exhausto de tanto esfuerzo. Su frente estaba ya totalmente sudada.

—Dios…ha sido fabuloso… —Alegó saliendo del interior de Sasuke.

Acarició sus mejillas y volvió a besarle cariñosamente. Los dos habían perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo, tanto que al verse otra vez después del sexo no supieron muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Se levantó cauteloso y sentándose dejó espacio para que Sasuke pudiera incorporarse.

— ¿No dices nada?

—Itachi podría llegar en cualquier momento —Manifestó logrando que cambiara la cara de Minato.

— ¿Te molestaría que nos viera? —Le preguntó girándose hacía él.

—No creo que sea necesario que nos vea desnudos. Por lo demás me importa poco, ya lo sabe.

— ¿Lo sabe? ¿Qué sabe?

—Vístete —Se fue hasta donde había quedado esparcida su ropa y le tiro la suya a Minato. Este la cogió al vuelo —Y vete…

Quedo plantado, aun con el olor de Sasuke en la piel. El Uchiha subió hasta su habitación dejándole solo e incapaz de asimilar su comportamiento.

Creyó firmemente que si lograba demostrarle y no solo a base de palabras todo lo que sentía podría acercarse a él, hacerse un sitio en su mundo, pero una vez más parecía que se había equivocado.

¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que ser así? Sabía que sentía algo por él. De eso no había duda, pudo comprobarlo al tenerle debajo, al oírle gemir su nombre… ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué era lo que le impedía corresponderle? Se negaba a creer que fuera por Naruto, después de todo él era su padre y a él le correspondía arreglar sus asuntos familiares.

Por mucho que lo pensará nada lograba tener sentido. Le había hecho el amor y lejos de sentirse pleno, estaba más vacio que nunca.

Suspiro y vistiéndose con rapidez salió de la casa en un portazo. Desde su habitación Sasuke miró por la ventana viendo como se alejaba sin echar la vista atrás. Le entraron ganas de llorar.

**XxX**

No había podido pegar ojo en todo la noche y eso lo reflejo el espejo cuando fue a lavarse la cara. Tenía el semblante apagado y demacrado. Se hecho un poco de agua y después de asearse fue hasta la cocina para merendar.

Naruto estaba sentado en la mesa comiéndose un par de galletas. Cuando Minato entró, el menor ni siquiera le saludo.

— ¿Dónde estabas ayer? —Le reprocho.

—Buenos días hijo, yo también me alegro de verte —Ironizó.

Aquello logró que Naruto se irritara.

—Eran casi las 12 y no estabas…

—A veces son las 6 y tú tampoco estás —Se defendió sin entrar en su juego.

—No vas a decirme dónde estabas ¿No? De puta madre… —Dio un golpe seco a la mesa y se levantó malhumorado.

— ¡Oye! Te recogeré después de las clases —Naruto se paro.

— ¿Qué dices? No necesito que me recojas. Después de las clase me voy por ahí con mis amigos.

—Pues ya no irás —Le informo serio.

—No puedes controlarme… —Gruño.

—No pienso dejar que hagas lo que te dé la gana, eso te lo aseguro. Si no piensas participar, tendré que hacerlo por las malas y créeme que no te va a gustar.

—Déjame en paz —Soltó para luego salir disparado hacía la calle.

**XxX**

—Sasuke, ¡Despierta Sasuke! —Le llamó insistentemente hasta que el moreno abrió los ojos somnoliento —Hoy se te han pegado las sabanas ¿Estás bien?

—Sí…. ¿Qué hora es? —Se incorporó y una punzada le recordó lo que en vano la noche anterior trató de olvidar entre sueños.

—Hora de que me vaya a trabajar —Le revolvió el cabello —Anda baja a desayunar algo antes de que te desmayes. Por cierto…. ¿Hay algo que debas contarme?

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Se removió y Itachi le dedicó una sonrisa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando bajo a desayunar Itachi estaba a punto de salir.

—Te dejado todo preparado encima de la mesa. Si quieres algo más, la nevera está llena. ¡Ah! Y esta noche vendrá a cenar mi chico.

—Ya era hora —Contesto Sasuke .

—Sé puntual y pórtate bien con él.

— ¿No lo hago siempre? —Itachi se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sasuke lo apartó y se frotó allí donde le había besado.

—Cuando quieres…

—Todavía no me has dicho como es.

—Ya lo verás, hermanito —Alzó la mano a modo de despedida y salió.

Sasuke al acabar de desayunar y prepararse para ir a la Uni, hizo lo mismo. No se preocupó por ir deprisa, aun tenía tiempo de llegar a la hora.

Como de costumbre cuando llegó el primero en saludarlo fue Suigetsu que iba acompañado por un compañero de su misma clase. Sasuke apenas le conocía, solo le había visto un par de veces ir con Suigetsu.

— ¡Eh Sasuke! —Le saludo efusivo.

El chico con coleta le miro de arriba abajo inspeccionándole. Sasuke al sentirse observado reaccionó.

— ¿Quién es este?

— ¿No os conocéis? Bueno, Shikamaru, Sasuke. Es un buen amigo, se ha separado de su banda así que ahora vendrá con nosotros ¿No te importa verdad?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Sasuke y yo somos novios —Shikamaru se limitó a mirarles.

—No lo somos—Le envió una mirada cargada de reproche — ¿De qué vas? No inventes cuentos estúpidos.

—Ya que me obligas a montar esos numeritos al menos deja que farde un poco tío, que borde.

—Por mí no os cortéis eh, mientras no os lo montéis delante mío… —Murmuro con la misma indiferencia.

—Olvídate, es un aprovechado. Solo quiere darle celos a ese Uzumaki —El moreno ignoro el pique.

— ¿Uzumaki? ¿El que siempre se junta con los mayores? Vaya…

—Hahah ¿Ves, Sasuke? Ya te lo dije yo que Naruto era famoso. Por aquí es raro que haya alguien que no le conozca.

—Normal, es la puta de todos —Corto secamente dejando atrás a los dos, que no tardaron en seguirle hasta el aula.

A la hora del descanso como el día anterior actuaron como si fueran una verdadera pareja. Los rumores sobre ellos habían empezado a pasar de boca en boca. Muchos ya anunciaban que eran la nueva pareja de moda.

Shikamaru se quedo a una distancia prudente pero sin llegar a separarse de ellos.

— ¿Me lo parece a mí o nos están mirando? —Pregunto fijándose en la gente de alrededor.

—Dirás que nos miran a nosotros dos—Se chuleo el peliplata —Y no me extraña, estamos tan buenos...Y hacemos tan buena pareja…

Estaban sentados sobre una zona de césped, un poco alejada del bullicio de la entrada principal. Shikamaru se apoyaba en la sombra de un árbol.

Sasuke tomó de la cintura a Suigetsu y lo atrajo más hacía él.

—Deja de portarte como un puto crío… —Susurro en un tono feroz que asustó un poco al otro.

Conocía las malas maneras y el carácter Uchiha y no quería para nada que descargara su rabia con él. Sonrió nervioso.

—Vale, vale.

— ¿No es ese quien os interesaba? —Pregunto Shikamaru señalando con el dedo a un chico de cabellos rubios seguido por otro dos.

—Es Naruto…

— ¿Y los otros? ¿Sus guardaespaldas? —Suigetsu soltó una carcajada por el comentario de Shikamaru.

—Van al curso superior. Uno de ellos se llama Deidara, el rubio, el de pelo naranja se llama Pain.

A pesar de que pareció que ninguno de ellos había reparado su presencia, más tarde cuando se encontraron en el pasillo, Naruto sin vacilar se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Felicidades Sasuke, ya eres el centro de atención de todos los cursos. ¿Te gusta presumir, no? Por lo que veo no tienes problemas en lucirte con este —Apunto a Suigetsu con un deje de desprecio.

— ¿Más que tú? Que no te basta con uno y por eso te los tiras de dos en dos.

— ¡Eh! No te permito… —Hizo ademan de pegarle pero Naruto paro el brazo de Deidara antes de que pudiera rozar a Sasuke — ¿Qué haces? ¿No ves se está riendo de ti? Deberíamos darle una paliza por listillo.

—Si tengo que arreglar cuentas con él, lo haré yo solo, tú no te metas —Lo apretó con más dureza y después lo soltó fijando una vez más su mirada en la de de Sasuke —No creas que me importa a quien le das por culo. Solo quiero que no te metas más en mi vida, ni en mi casa ¿Te queda claro? Y piérdete de mi vista —Fue todo lo cruel y desagradable que pudo.

Al marcharse el chico mayor de cabellos rubios, Deidara, volteó una vez más dedicándole al Uchiha una mirada de odio.

—Qué pringados. Se creerán que nos dan miedo —Exclamo el peliplata a lo que Sasuke sonrió.

—Parece que nuestro plan ha hecho efecto y al rubito le ha molestado vernos juntos.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Pondría la mano al fuego a que sí. ¿Sino porque se habría molestado en venir hasta aquí y decir todas esas estupideces? Además lo conozco de hace mucho…

—Pues sí, y no veas que miradas te echaba Suigetsu —Comentó Shikamaru.

— ¡Que le den!

**XxX**

Ya se había despedido de Suigetsu y Shikamaru y ahora salía en dirección a su casa. El recinto estaba mayormente desierto. Se fijo en un coche rojo que estaba estacionado cerca de la entrada. Cuando paso por el lado de este no pudo sino reprimir un quejido, al ver su conductor.

¿Tanta era su desgracia últimamente que no hacía otra cosa que encontrarse con quien no quería?

—¡Espera, Sasuke! —Minato se había bajado del coche y le estaba siguiendo calle abajo.

Poco después volvió a subirse al coche y aceleró hasta que pillo de lleno a Sasuke. Lo freno enfrente suyo para que así no volviera a darle de lado.

— ¿Cada vez que nos veamos vas a estar evitándome? ¿Aún sigues con eso de que es mejor mantenernos alejados?

Sasuke dudo unos segundos. Algo en su interior vibró al recordar todo lo vivido. No podía hacer como si nada, no después de saber que Minato correspondía a sus sentimientos.

—No es buena idea que estemos juntos, eso es todo —Concluyo.

Minato pasó su brazo encima del hombro de Sasuke y lo apoyo contra la pared de modo que quedara atrapado.

— ¿Por qué no? —La voz de Minato salió comprensiva, cosa que el azabache agradeció ya que de por si se le hacía duro lidiar con todo aquello.

—Porque no…. —No aguantó la mirada penetrante de Minato y acabó desviándola hacia un lado.

—Sasuke por favor… —Tomo un puñado de cabellos entre sus dedos y los rozo con cariño —No pasará nada, no tenemos porque escondernos, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Hablaré con tu hermano, con Naruto, con quien haga falta… Ya somos personas adultas y nos queremos… —Lo último lo dijo con un tono mustio —Yo te quiero…

—….

— ¿Tú no? —Palpo su mentón y de un empujón le hizo chocar contra la dura pared. Tomo su boca de forma salvaje, metiendo su lengua en aquella cavidad caliente, devorando esos labios que nunca se cansaba de besar.

—Joder…Sí que te quiero… —Se estrecho contra el pecho de Minato y este lo arrimo pasando sus brazos por su espalda.

—Sasuke… ¿Hay otro chico?

— ¡No! ¡No! —Respondió rápidamente fijando la mirada negra con la azul —Idiota, no hay nadie más….

— ¿Y bien? Déjame adivinar…. ¿Te da vergüenza que te vean con un hombre tan mayor? —Dijo sonriendo. Sabía que eso a Sasuke no le importaba aun así disfrutaba al ver sus reacciones.

Las mejillas de Sasuke se sonrosaron un poco.

—No…Al contrario…

El rubio ensancho su sonrisa.

— ¿Y eso?

—¡Que cabrón eres! ¡No voy a decirte nada! —Exclamó cohibido.

— ¿Te pone…? ¿Te excita estar con alguien que te dobla la edad? —Se acercó a su oído y empezó a hablarle entre susurros — ¿Eh…? Eres tan sexy, maldita sea… No me contendría y te volvería a hacer mío, aquí mismo, en medio de la calle…—A medida que hablaba el rosto del Uchiha iba enrojeciendo más —Me tienes loco…

—Para….

—Está bien —Habló distanciándose. Sasuke enseguida añoro la cercanía y el calor que le proporcionaba Minato —No me quieres cerca, mensaje recibido. Nos vemos.

Subió al coche y tal y como había venido se fue. El azabache quedó estático varios minutos mirando hacia la nada.

¿Tendría que haberle dicho la verdad? ¿Qué la razón por la que renunciaba era porque precisamente Naruto tenía la misma obstinación por él? ¿Qué él era el culpable de lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Qué la razón por la que su hijo había empezado a beber y drogarse era porque no soportaba la idea de estar pillado de su mejor amigo? ¿Qué si ahora no se hablaban y su amistad había pasado a otro mundo era porque no supo ser sincero?

Y seguía mintiéndole, inventando movidas con Suigetsu. Actuando por su cuenta, siendo egoísta una vez más.

—No merezco estar contigo, Minato…. —Susurro dirigiéndose hasta su casa.

Entró y encontró a su hermano radiante en la entrada, como si estuviera esperándole desde hacía rato.

— ¿No me digas que ya está aquí?

—Haha No creo que tarde ¿Cómo me veo?

Sasuke admiro la escultural figura de su hermano. Se había puesto perfume, uno bastante sugerente y porque no decirlo, sensual… Llevaba unos pantalones ceñidos, algo desgastados que le marcaban su perfecto trasero. Una camiseta negra, adornada en el centro por unas letras doradas terminaban por hacer un conjunto perfecto. Su pelo bien peinado y recogido en una coleta y algo húmedo brillaba con la luz.

—Bien. Muy bien.

— ¿Solo bien? —Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Estas que te rompes…. —Murmuro comprobando que era lo que esperaba oír su hermano.

—Hahaha Eres encantador Sasuke —El timbré sonó e Itachi se revolvió intranquilo.

—Cualquiera diría que es tu primera cita…Te ves patético…. —Comento bajito para que no le oyera.

—Uff… Es la primera vez que le invitó aquí, quiero que todo sea perfecto.

—Lo será —Refunfuño — ¿Vas a abrir o no?

—Sí, claro.

Cuando el invitado pasó la entrada, ambos se besaron en un leve pico.

—Ven, te presentaré a mi hermano. Mi familia ahora no está, pero ya tendrás tiempo de conocerla —Lo condujo más allá en donde Sasuke había quedado esperando —Mira, este es Sasuke. Sasuke, este es Deidara.

Los ojos del azbache se abrieron chocados al ver a quien tenía delante. El de cabellos dorados se sobrecogió.

— ¿Qué os pasa? Ni que os hubiera aparecido un muerto —Bromeó al ver sus caras.

—Nada —Corto secamente —Encantado, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano de Itachi.


	5. Sorpresas

Deidara estrecho sutilmente la mano de Sasuke y se quedó callado. La mirada afilada del Uchiha recorrió su cuerpo de arriba y abajo con cierto asco.

El de cabellos dorados llevaba unos pantalones blancos a conjunto con una camisa roja que acentuaba su cabellera rubia. Desprendía una suave fragancia marina, agradable, sin llegar a resultar empalagosa.

La mano de Itachi se posó sobre el hombro de Deidara, como si quisiera transmitirle seguridad, ya que pudo percibir su nerviosismo.

—No tienes por qué estar tenso ¿Me oyes? —le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y a la vez que descendía hasta envolver su cintura con sus brazos —Como si fuera tu casa. Mira por allí está la cocina —Le indicó señalando a la puerta que estaba a unos pasos a la derecha.

Cuando entró, Itachi se dirigió a Sasuke y le envió una mirada de confianza. Sonrió. Sasuke simplemente miró hacia otro lado.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —revolvió sus cabellos y lo cogió del mentón logrando que le acabará mirando —. ¿No estarás celoso, verdad?

—¡No estoy celoso! —casi chillo apartándose bruscamente.

—Vale, vale, no te alteres —volvió a sonreír.

Esa noche era tan especial para él y estaba tan sumido en su novio que Itachi no percibió las malas miradas que le hecho Sasuke cada vez que Deidara se atrevía a mirarle.

La velada pasó en si muy tranquila, a pesar de eso y de que al final acabaron hablando solos Deidara e Itachi, ya que Sasuke se limitaba a asentir y comer sin mediar palabra.

Después de la cena, el menor se despidió y subió hasta su habitación dejándoles solos.

Por un momento todo estaba precipitándose en su vida. Lo de Naruto, ahora el novio de su hermano resultaba ser quién menos esperaba, Minato…Y ya no sabía ni como aferrarse a lo que estaba aconteciendo.

No volvió a hablar con su hermano esa noche, supuso que paso parte del tiempo con ese Deidara y al final se acostó sin decirle nada, pensando que estaría durmiendo. Pero lo que no sabía era que le había costado horrores llegar a dormirse.

**XxX**

La mañana se alzó más fría que de costumbre. Sasuke bajo a desayunar encontrándose un papelito encima de la mesa.

"No me esperes despierto, hoy tendré mucho trabajo. Itachi."

Sasuke suspiró. Lo cierto era que desde que había cortado las visitas a casa de Minato y no solía salir mucho con sus amigos, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en casa, dándole vueltas a la cabeza y angustiándose por todo. Así que decidió darse un respiro.

— ¿En serio? Esto es algo inaudito. Dios, ¿No estarás empezando a sentir algo por mí? —alegó entre burla y emoción.

—En tus sueños —cortó logrando una carcajada del peliplata.

—Es extraño que nos lo propongas cuando siempre acabas por irte solo a tu casa sin querer quedar nunca con nadie —argumentó Shikamaru con más franqueza.

—Ya, pero necesito despejarme. Bueno, ¿Qué os parece? —los chicos por su parte asistieron, Suigetsu con más entusiasmo que nadie, ya que para él todo lo que fuera salirse de su rutina y andarse en líos le excitaba.

Al terminar las clases y como habían acordado quedaron en verse en la salida de la Uni. Sasuke fue el último en salir y al encontrarse simplemente empezaron a caminar saliendo del recinto.

— ¿Seguro que nos dejarán entrar? —preguntó Suigetsu indeciso.

—Joder tío, que somos universitarios, no niños de parvulario. A ver si maduras.

Suigetsu algo irritado por lo que había dicho Sasuke le contestó.

—Hey, que yo aún soy virgen.

Shikamaru le observó desconcertado.

— ¿Qué pasa? Que sea un ligón no significa que me guste que me la meta cualquiera ¿Eh?

Sasuke dejó de lado sus comentarios y sin perder más el tiempo abrió la puerta que les separada del interior.

Afuera colgaba un cartel en el que podía leerse "Drinks & Co". Más que nada era un local para adolescentes en donde ir a tomar algo y pasar las tardes aburridas. Había salas de chats e incluso un billar. Una sala más tranquila con sofás para relajarse y hablar y otra más movidita en donde siempre sonaba música y estaba la barra.

Ellos pasaron directamente a la sala de los sofás sentándose más al fondo.

El camarero no tardó en aparecer y pidieron una Coca—Cola.

—La verdad es que este sitio no está nada mal. Me gusta. Y por lo que veo está lleno de tíos buenos —los ojos de Suigestu se posaban en cada chico que estaba por el bar.

—Tú nunca cambiarás —dijo el chico de la coleta.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué has insistido tanto en venir aquí? Porque vamos, si lo que querías era ver tíos buenos, yo conozco otro lugar que esta a petar. Y encima hacen striptease.

—No era por eso —comentó el Uchiha tranquilamente —. Aunque este lugar parezca de lo más pacífico y tranquilo, aquí se comercializa la mayor red de drogas de la ciudad. Bueno, una de tantas. Este lugar es muy popular entre los del instituto, lo que lo convierte en un blanco perfecto para los camellos.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —inquirió fascinado Shikamaru por la información que tenia.

—Rumores de alguno de mi clase, pero hoy veremos si son más que eso, simples chismes —se levantó y se dirigió hacia los servicios indicándole a los otros dos que les siguiera.

Cuando entraron había algunos chicos que meaban y otros que parecían estar simplemente esperando a alguien.

Sasuke sin vacilar se dirigió al que estaba más al fondo, sumergido en el propio humo de su cigarro.

— ¿Dónde puedo pillar algo? —hablo como si ya tuviera experiencia y tratando de dejar de lado cualquier pizca de inseguridad.

El chico que fumaba alzó la vista y le observó.

Sasuke no vacilo.

—Quiero algo para mí y mis amigos —sonrió y el chico le hizo una mueca para que se acercaran hasta donde estaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?

—Cristal.

—Ohh —soltó una pequeña risa para después volver a su expresión seria —. Yo no vendo esa mierda, para eso está el novato—concluyo haciendo una seña a otro tipo que estaba no muy lejos de ellos —. Hey, dile que venga.

Todos quedaron en silencio varios segundos hasta que el tipo volvió a hablar.

— ¿Y cuanto vais a querer? Se paga en efectivo y no hay devolución de ningún tipo. Pero no os preocupéis, esta mierda es de la buena.

—30 € nos basta.

La persona que apareció por la puerta dejó más que petrificados a los tres compañeros. Pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada hasta que los desconocidos hubieron abandonado los servicios, dejando al camello en cuestión y a ellos solos.

— ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Estáis de fiesta o algo así?—se burló.

— ¿Tú? Debí suponerlo —pronuncio Sasuke visiblemente afectado y desconcertado—. ¿Pero qué coño tienes en la cabeza? ¿Estás loco o qué?

—Eh, eh , eh….No empieces con tus tonterías ¿Quieres? Si no piensas comprar no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Aunque no lo demostraba para Naruto haberlos encontrado allí pidiendo droga era más que una sorpresa había sido un chasco.

—Es que no estás bien de la cabeza….Lo tuyo no es normal —Naruto emprendió la marcha hacia la salida pero el Uchiha le paró en seco cogiéndole por el brazo.

— ¡Suelta! —chilló el rubio mostrando sus dientes.

Suigetsu y Shikamaru salieron dejándoles solos no sin antes despedirse.

—Nosotros será mejor que nos vayamos —afirmó el peliplata —. Sasuke, nos vemos mañana —el aludido no contestó.

Reino el silencio cuando estuvieron a solas. Pero advirtiendo que cualquiera podría entrar en el servicio, Sasuke lo empujo para que entrara en uno de los lavabos.

—Vas a dejar de tomar esa basura —gruño visiblemente alterado a lo que Naruto no se dejo intimidar y le planto cara.

—Haré lo que me salga de las pelotas.

Sasuke estrujo su cuello con una de sus manos a la vez que con la otra le presionaba para que no lograse zafarse.

—No te lo estaba pidiendo. Era más bien una orden —sentenció.

— ¿Y desde cuando un niñato gilipollas como tú me da órdenes a mi? —sentía su cuello adolorido ya que el Uchiha estaba empezando a hacer demasiada presión.

—Mira, ya me la suda lo que hagas, pero deja de joder a los demás. Si Minato te viera…

—Sí, claro…Minato, Minato….Nadie diría que es mi padre, parece más bien el tuyo. Y ya me estas hinchando los cojones con ese rollito ¿Sabes? —hablo con furia, resentido, sin tener ni una pizca de delicadeza en lo que decía —. Por mí como si se viene a vivir a tu casa, mejor para mí, así me deja en paz de una vez.

Sasuke suspiro y aflojo el agarre. Se sentía vencido en cierta forma, porque parecía que hiciese o dijese lo que dijese nada haría cambiar el parecer el rubio, más bien solo lo estaba empeorando.

—Ya nada de lo que te diga te importa, ¿No es cierto? —por primera vez después de la rabia, los ojos de Sasuke mostraron un poco de su tristeza —. Nada va a hacer que entres en razón y te des cuenta de lo mucho que les importas a algunas personas.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿A ti por ejemplo? ¿A mi padre? Bah , la verdad es que hace mucho que deje de lado esos sentimentalismos —hablaba duro, sin dudar —. Y mira, por si quieres saberlo, esto lo hago más por dinero, me pagan bien ¿Sabes? No estoy enganchado, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

—Vas a lograr joderte la vida… —Naruto no habló, sabía que en parte era ciertas las palabras del pelinegro pero a esas alturas no había vuelta atrás para él.

—Me largo —abrió la puerta pero antes de que pudiera hacer ningún otro movimiento Sasuke volvió a cogerle desprevenido.

Esta vez tomó posesión de su boca, cazándola al instante por sus finos labios, rozándola sutilmente sin llegar a hacer demasiada presión. El beso fue corto pero intenso a los ojos de Naruto, quién al despegarse tan solo pudo reaccionar con violencia.

— ¡Maricón! —le empotro contra la pared y alzo su puño dispuesto a golpearle —. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Tenía ganas —se encogió de hombros.

Naruto escupió en el suelo y se salió disparado de allí dejando solo al Uchiha.

**XxX**

Cuando llegó a su casa Itachi todavía no había llegado y eso que eran casi la una de la madrugada. Él se había pasado las horas deambulando por la calle como un vagabundo.

Ahora era cuando empezaba a reprocharse su comportamiento. A arrepentirse por lo que había hecho, sin meditar en las consecuencias. Solo estaba jugando con los sentimientos de los demás y también con los suyos.

Casi sin pensar y sumido en sus pensamientos, marcó el número de Minato y no se dio cuenta hasta que escucho su voz al otro lado del auricular de que lo había hecho inconscientemente.

— ¿Sí? —la voz se oyó débil y Sasuke supuso que era porque se acababa de levantar.

—Te he despertado, lo siento… —dijo un poco avergonzado.

— ¿Sasuke? —era de quién menos esperaba una llamada —¿Estás bien?

—Sí…

—Es que es tarde, ¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó preocupado por la inesperada llamada.

—Necesito verte…

Algo en Minato se aceleró, todo su pulso y su corazón empezaron a bombear frenéticos, tan solo con oír esas palabras. Pero es que era algo tan inusual en Sasuke y mucho más cuando en los últimos días todo habían sido desprecios por su parte después de algún acercamiento. Que ahora le dijese aquello era demasiado.

— ¿Ahora? ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?

—No. Pronto vendrá mi hermano. Iré yo a la tuya. Si te parece bien…—dijo sin estar muy seguro.

—Claro. Cuando quieras. Te espero.

—Vale —colgó el teléfono.

**XxX**

Cuando oyó el timbre se apresuro en abrir y dejar a entrar a Sasuke .

—Con el frío que hace. Venga entra —Sasuke apenas llevaba una manga fina por la que se colaba literalmente todo el aire frío de la noche y estaba completamente helado.

—Estoy bien.

—Te traigo una camiseta o algo para que te arropes —insistió.

—No, déjalo, en serio, estoy bien.

Minato le miro de arriba abajo y sin poder evitarlo volvió a sentir la misma sensación que antaño. El saber que lo tenía tan cerca y no ser capaz de tocarle, porque si lo hacía, sabía que de una u otra forma acabaría en un rechazo y no lo soportaría.

Sasuke al verse observado se adentro hacia el salón evitando así un incomodo momento.

—Quiero que me escuches y no hagas preguntas, ¿Entendido? Solo lo diré y luego me iré. Nada más —concluyo dejando la expresión de Minato totalmente seria.

—Dime.

—Bueno…. —había empezado muy decidido pero ahora estaba empezando a flaquear —. Voy a arreglar lo de Naruto, todo ese asunto de las drogas…puedo arreglarlo y aparte de eso, quiero terminar con esto de una vez —no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a Minato, no después de lo que había dicho.

—No te entiendo. De verdad que no te entiendo —masculló por lo bajo llevándose una mano hacía su cabellera y quitando algunos mechones de su frente —. En cuanto a mi hijo de lo agradezco en el alma, y si me dejas me gustaría ayudarte ya que yo…

No pudo terminar la frase ya que el Uchiha le cortó de inmediato.

—No. Tengo que hacerlo solo.

—Sasuke…. —se acercó hasta donde estaba y el pelinegro retrocedió por lo que Minato se detuvo —. No puedes hacerme esto, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

—Te dije que solo diría lo que he venido a decir y me iría —insistió —. Así que me voy.

— ¿Vas a olvidarte de mí? —mustió a la espalda de Sasuke quién ya había emprendido el paso hacia la salida —. ¿Lo harás?

Agradeció no estar enfrente de él y tener que competir con su mirada, aparentar una fría por su parte y fingir que ya nada le importaba. De espaldas parecía todo más fácil, incluso mentir.

—Sí.

Minato estaba apretando sus puños. Dejaría una vez más escapar al que había sido su único anhelo desde que había muerto su esposa Kushina. ¿O no?

Puso su mano encima del hombre de Sasuke, rozando su frío cuerpo. Al Uchiha se le erizó la piel sin poder evitarlo.

—Has sido lo mejor que he tenido. El saber que tú estabas me ha dado fuerzas para seguir levantándome cada mañana. De lo contrario habría caído en alguna depresión o quién sabe dónde estaría ahora.

Abrazó su cuerpo, embragándose en cada parte de su piel. Lo estrecho con tanta fuerza que creyó hacerle daño pero poco le importo si esa era una manera de que no se alejase.

—No voy a poder hacerme la idea de no tenerte más ¿Lo comprendes?

Sasuke se había quedado estático sintiendo el abrazo.

—Me importas demasiado Sasuke… — al ver que seguía sin mediar palabra se desesperó —. Joder di algo…

—Es culpa mía…—susurro.

— ¿Qué? — hizo que se volteara y sus miradas se encontraron.

—Que Naruto esté como esta.

—No digas eso. Si alguien tiene la culpa aquí soy yo. Debí prestarle más atención, debí darme cuenta…

—¡No lo entiendes! —se alteró —. Naruto está enamorado de mí.

El asombro se mostro en la cara del rubio.

— ¿De dónde sacas eso? Mi hijo no es gay —afirmó convencido.

— ¿Ah no? Será por eso que se pasa las horas de clase morreandose con cualquiera y no deja la oportunidad de dejarse manosear por el primero que le tire los trastos.

Minato se echo las manos a la cabeza y entonces Sasuke advirtió que quizás había hablado demasiado.

—No es posible….Naruto homosexual…Que no…No me había dado cuenta, no tenía ni idea.

—Ni yo…

— ¿Por qué has dicho que está enamorado de ti? ¿Te lo ha dicho él? No lo comprendo.

—Lo sé y punto.

—Sasuke por favor…—el Uchiha mordió sus labios y frunció el ceño —. Ahora que lo has dicho no tiene sentido que intentes ocultarme las cosas.

—Es una larga historia, algo de cuando éramos críos, supongo que cuando yo dije abiertamente que era gay él empezó a fijarse en mí, más que como un amigo…—suspiro —. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no podemos seguir con esto?

—No es justo. Yo…

—Tienes que centrarte en Naruto, te necesita —dijo, aunque el hacerlo le estaba costando horrores.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Yo estaré perfectamente.

Minato le tendió la mano.

—Ven…

Aunque al principio dudo, acabó por obedecer a su petición.

El mayor lo estrecho entre su pecho, comprobando al instante que el menor era como un cachorrito abandonado que a pesar de hacerse el fuerte para sobrevivir, lo que más añoraba, era un poco de calidez.

—Te extrañare como un loco…—acarició el pelo del azabache con delicadeza —. Y no estoy seguro de poder cumplir con mi parte….

—Tengo que irme —al despegarse Minato beso su boca tomándole desprevenido.

Sus labios se frotaron entre si. Minato pasó su mano por la nuca del menor y presionó su cuerpo contra el de él. Tomó sus mejillas y le miro directamente a los ojos negros sin distanciarse lo más mínimo.

—Nos vemos —dijo el Uchiha separándose.

La puerta se cerró y al otro lado el chico pelinegro no volvió la vista atrás.

**XxX**

Al llegar a su casa Itachi estaba a punto de apagar las luces.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Es raro verte por la calle a estas horas.

—Fui a….casa de Minato.

Itachi se interesó enseguida.

— ¿Y eso? Creía que no pensabas pisar esa casa en años.

—No habrá una próxima vez.

Sasuke empezó a caminar hacía su habitación y su hermano le siguió.

— ¿Esa visita tenía algo que ver con Naruto?

—Sí.

Entraron en el cuarto del Uchiha menor y este empezó a desvestirse, quitándose los zapatos, y la camiseta, hasta quedarse solo con el pantalón.

—No te lo vas a creer pero, esa rebeldía suya, quizás tenga que ver más conmigo que con nadie.

— ¿Insinúas que trata de llamar tu atención?

—De algún modo, así es. Aunque sea a costa de su dignidad y todo lo que tiene a su alrededor.

— ¿Y Minato?

—Ya es agua pasada.

Itachi se interpuso delante de él, antes de que saliera por la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces? Voy a ducharme que apesto —masculló fijándose en cómo le miraba.

— ¿Eso es algo que te vas inventado para sentirte mejor? Sabes bien que no es agua pasada. Acabas de venir de su casa, con cara de amargado ¿Y me vas a hacer creer que ya no te importa?

—Mira, hasta ahora he sido un imbécil pensando que podría tener una relación con un hombre así, pero me dado cuenta que no es lo mío. Debería divertirme y salir con alguien de mi edad y no estar todo el día triste por un tipo que me dobla la edad.

—En lo de estar triste te doy la razón —acaricio varios mechos de su pelo y le abrió paso viendo como se metía en el baño de un portazo.

Definitivamente no lo había superado pero Itachi pensó que si de ese modo lograba verlo más tranquilo y alegre. Era lo que más deseaba después de todo.

El timbre sonó e Itachi bajo hasta la entrada para ver quién era.

— ¿Naruto?

— ¿Puedo entrar? Me estoy congelado.

Itachi abrió la puerta un tanto desconcertado.

— ¿Qué quieres a estas horas? Sasuke se esta duchando.

—Le esperaré. Es muy importante —sentenció sin ninguna intención de marcharse.


End file.
